Sora against Vanitas
by Souless Corruption
Summary: Ansem wipes Sora's memories, as well as Terra's. Now Kairi and Aqua have arrived in Radiant garden looking for the two. With the bonds they all share, can they break what Ansem did? And Avoid any regular city problems as they try to keep Ansem from doing more damage? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or locations. **_

_**They belong only to Square Enix and Disney.**_

**Chapter one: The New Girl**

"Olette, you aren't serious right? I mean, we've been together for two years. And, out of nowhere, you drop this on me. Can you at least tell me why you want to break up with me?" I asked. Yeah, I'm Sora Leonheart, by the way.

"I'm sorry Sora. It's just, I love you, I really do. But, I love you like a brother now. It doesn't feel right for me to go out with you," Said Olette.

"So... that's it? End of story? We just go on being friends?" I asked.

"I guess so... I'll just see you at school okay? I've got to go," Said Olette. With that she left.

"Yeah, see you at school..." I turned and left.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I put on my white button up shirt, blue jacket, and blue pants. (Solid color, not denim. It's the school uniform.) I met Riku at the bus stop.

"Hey Sora, how did things go with Olette?" He asked as I walked up.

"Not so good. She and I broke up last night," I said.

"You're kidding! Aw man I'm really sorry. I'm here for you. Unless I'm with Selphie. Sorry," Said Riku.

"It's alright. Selphie's a good person. So she deserves the attention you give her," I said.

The bus pulled up to us and we stepped on.

"Well, at least Olette doesn't ride the bus. She already lives close to school, so she's probably there already," Said Riku.

"Yeah, great."

"Riku!" I turned around to see Selphie calling for Riku.

"Selphie! How was your weekend?" Asked Riku.

"I went to the beach! I saw Sora there too though. He said he goes there every other Saturday," Said Selphie.

"That's right, I pretty much do," I said.

"What's this? Are we making an extra stop?" Asked Riku. I looked at the front of the bus and saw that he was right. We did make an extra stop. I looked to see who was getting on. The girl who was stepping on, man. I fell backward into a seat. She had red hair, with blue eyes, with a slender figure. She was wearing the school uniform for girls, A blue skirt, white button up shirt, and a tie. For some reason, the girls have to wear the tie, and the guys don't have to. Don't ask why, it's just dress code. Anyway, she sat down near the front and I Found myself staring. I shook myself out of it and saw that Selphie was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Selphie with a smile.

"W-what? No way! I don't even know her!" I said in defense.

"Why don't we fix that?" Selphie said. She winked at me, stood up, and walk over to the girl. I saw them talk for a bit and the girl stood up and they BOTH started to walk toward us. (Riku and I)

"Sora, Riku, this is Kairi. She just moved here from Destiny Islands," Said Selphie.

"So you are new. Then you must have recently obtained a Keyblade," Said Riku.

"Um, yeah. What is this school for anyway?" Asked Kairi.

"It's basically your everyday Highschool. the only thing that differs is how gym goes. Instead of playing basketball, volleyball, and football, you spar against other students and teachers," Explained Riku.

"Yeah, but what's it for?" Asked Kairi.

"It's to train all keyblade holders. Relatively, there's about just 150 kids here," I said.

"Only 150? My last school had 900 just about," Said Kairi.

"Well there aren't that many Keyblade holders anymore. Granted they'll always be around, but we don't know how it'll end up," Said Riku.

"Is that the school?" Asked Kairi.

"Yep, all placed into one tower," Said Riku.

"Thanks for telling me what goes on here Sora," Said Kairi. Riku and I look at each other with confused expressions.

I said, "I'm Sora, and he's Riku."

Kairi Smiled and said, "I know." She then got off the bus.

"Dude, I think she was flirting with you," Said Riku.

"Nah, can't be. We barely know each other," I said.

"Sora, you are clueless aren't you?" Asked Selphie as we all stepped off the bus.

"How am I clueless exactly?" I asked.

"You don't know how girls work. If a girl thinks a guy is cute, she does one of two things. Either ignore him. Or flirt with him. Kairi was obviously flirting with you," Said Selphie. We were walking up to breakfast when we ran into Vanitas.

"Look who we have here. Have a nice weekend? Hope not," Said Vanitas.

"Vanitas, when are you going to say something that will actually matter?" I asked. He scoweled and left.

"Sora!" I turned around and saw Xion Running up to me.

"Xion! Wait!" I tried to move but Xion was a bit too fast for me. I got a full body tackle to the gut. "Next time, can we stick with a simple hug?" I asked.

"No way! That's too normal. I wan't to be unusual," Said Xion.

"Xion, I'm not going to tackle you everytime we meet. You should know this by now," I said.

"Fine. We'll stick with a simple hug then," Xion stood up and helped me up as she did.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend Sora?" I turned around to see Kairi walk up.

"No, that's not his girlfriend. That's my girlfriend," Roxas had decided to walk up.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Have you met Kairi yet?" I asked.

"No, my sister has been keeping me-"

"ROXAS!"

"-busy. Darn it Namine, what is it now?"

"Walk me to class."

"But I'm talking to-"

"WALK ME TO CLASS!"

"Okay, okay..."

"We oughta head to class too. Let's go guys," I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait, can you show me where my classes are Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure, let's go," I looked behind me for help, but they were already leaving.

_**I enjoy these regular stories a bit more than crossovers. **_

_**So that's it for chapter one. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story may have an irregular update time. Please expect update times to be wthin two weeks. That should be the longest for me to set up the chapter.**_

**Chapter 2:**

_"I can't believe they ditched me. They know how messed up my brain can get when I'm alone a cute girl! Riku! I'm So going to get you for this! Don't think that Selphie is free either!" _I waked into first period with Kairi, seeing as we had NEARLY THE EXACT SAME SCHEDULE, it made sense. MUCH to my relief, she sat on the opposite end with Selphie. In case you're wondering why Selphie didn't walk with us, she walks with Riku to his class, then she decides to come here. She usually is late, but she's lucky our teacher Mr. Xehanort is easygoing when it comes to relationships. He doesn't care, but he understands seeing as he is married to Larxene. He always excuses her lateness when she says, "Sorry, I was with-" And he understands right then.

"Alright class. Settle down," Said Xehanort. Everybody keeps talking. He summoned his keyblade and Slammed it into the ground. "EVERYBODY, SILENCE!" Now you can hear a pin drop. "That's better. Now today I'm going to teach you all about the..." His voice faded into the background. I ended up focusing on Kairi's beautiful face. Her red hair, her perfect blue eyes, that smile, the huge pain she caused. Xehanort had noticed me not paying attention to his boring lesson, and had walked next to me and yelled in my ear, "Mr. Leonheart! You will have time to look at your sweetheart AFTER class!" I fell out of my chair and hit my head on the floor first. That was the pain she caused... don't look at me like that. Fine I caused it.

"S-sweetheart? No no no no. You have the, uh wrong idea Mr. Xehanort. I was just lost in thought," I said.

"Thinking of what exactly?" He asked.

_"Crap. What am I going to say? I got it! Oh, Selphie, I'm really sorry," _I managed to say what saved my butt. "I was thinking about Selphie, She and Riku are really close these days, and with me being one of their closest friends I'm glad to see it," I said. I looked at Selphie and she was giving me a skeptical look that was also smiling too. She knows what really happened, yeah we're that close as friends.

"Fine," Said Xehanort. He turned to face the class and continued his boring lesson. I saw Selphie whisper something in Kairi's ear and she started to blush when she looked at me. I am SO going to get Selphie when class is over.

It took too long, but the class ended and I waited for Selphie outside the classroom door. "Oh, hey Sora," She said as she walked out.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I need to borrow her for a moment," I said as I pulled Selphie aside. "What did you tell her?" I asked.

"The plain truth. I told her you were so busy looking at her, you lost focus," Said Selphie.

If I had water, I would have done a spit-take. "You what!? Why would you tell her that?" I asked.

"Relax, if anything you should be thanking me. Since you were so 'lost in thought' you didn't notice Kairi was looking at you first," Said Selphie.

"No way, she can't like me. We barely know eachother," I said.

"You're so hopeless when it comes to dating. I'm suprised you managed to see that Olette liked you in the first place," Said Selphie.

She hit a nerve right then. My entire personality changed from the nice guy, to comepletely cruel. "And I'm suprised that you and Riku are still dating. I thought by now he'd be with a much nicer looking girl. I guess I was wrong," I said. That's the thing about me, my personality can change if you say the right thing. Sure people change the way they act all the time due to these circumstances, but you can still predict what they'll do. Me on the other hand, everything changes. You won't know what I'll do. Even if you know my condition, you could make me angry, but to what extent?

"H-how could you say that? I thought you liked the fact that Riku and I were dating..." She said sadly.

"Please, that's probably the worst idea I've ever-" I stopped midsentence because I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Personality change again.

"Selphie... I'm sorry. I dn't know what I was saying-" WHAM. She slammed me straight in the face. I hate that Riku got her a good sized ring.

"I know that you can't control it, and it's partially my fault, but that really hurt Sora! You and me will settle this the way we always do,' She said as she helped me up.

"Gym?" I asked.

"Gym," She confirmed.

"Best of luck to you," I said.

"Right back at you," She said. What? I told you already, my friends and I are pretty close, not even THAT could put a dent in the friendship.

"Umm excuse me? I hate to interrupt, but where is the gym? I have to go there to you know," Said Kairi.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kairi. I'm sure Sora will help you, I have to go meet up with Riku. See ya!" And Selphie left as I glared at her. She really is trying me today isn't she?

"Come on, let's head to the gym Kairi," I said as I started to leave.

"Umm Sora?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Who's Olette? I'm sorry, but I had overheard Selphie mention the name," Said Kairi.

I froze for a second, I was close to changing my personality. I had to defuse the situation, NOW. "It's nobody. Let's go," I said.

"Was she your girlfriend?" She asked. Pesonality, changed.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Unless you find her and she tells you, it's none of your concern. Now quit asking stuff and follow me unless you want to get lost," I said cruelly.

"Oh, ok," She said in a small voice. She didn't say another word until we reached the gym. "Thanks for the help.," She said this in a small voice too. I realized I made her feel bad and changed. AGAIN.

"Listen I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just a bit unnerved by the question. You were right though. She was my girlfriend. But she and I broke up yesterday," I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Said Kairi.

"Nah, it's alright. It's not like you knew. I'm okay with it," I said.

"Thanks," She said. Now we were having a VERY awkward moment.

I then broke the silence. "Well, I'd best head to the locker room and get changed. You head straight to the gym. Since you're new you have to be assigned a locker. You'll probably start dressing out either tomorrow or the day after'" I said. She thanked me and walked to the gym. I walked into the locker room, changed into my gym clothes, and headed for the gym.

"Alright class! Today as usual, is free spar! You may choose your partner and spar until one of you loses the match!" Instructed our teacher, Cloud Strife. He's the favorite teacher to many of the girls at the school. And disliked by a few of the guys. However everybody likes him since he's laidback and allows us to do 'free days' like today. However his rival, bestfriend, and girlfriend, Tifa Lockheart, Always did the same thing as him, but tried to put a twist on things so she could one-up him. Today she said that they could spar in groups. Meaning they all fight at once. Yeah, this'll end well.

"Yo, Selphie!" I called over. She heard and walked over to me. "You ready to settle this?" I asked.

"You betcha!" She said. She turned toward Cloud and said, "Hey Cloud! We already have a match!"

He looked up and smiled, "You two again? What are you two settling this time?" He asked as he walked over.

"Oh we had a small argument and we're going to just blow off some steam from it," Said Selphie.

"Sora, you are in troulbe now aren't you?" Said Cloud jokingly.

"I guess," I said.

"Well let's not waste any more time. Everybody! Form a circle! We have a match!" Said Cloud. The circle formed and I summoned my Kingdom Key.

"You ready Selphie?" I asked.

She summoned Faith's end, A red keyblade with a grey handguard. It had a design similar to Oblivion, the one that Roxas uses, and Oathkeeper, the one Xion uses. "Ready when you are," She said. She winked at me when she said that.

"Alright, I want a clean fight! No hits under the belt, and no headshots. You can start...NOW!" Said Cloud. Selphie wasted no time in rushing forward and slashing. I blocked her and jumped back. The second my feet connected with the floor I pushed forward while placing my Keyblade in front of me. She parried and slashed downward. I jumped to the side and locked her Keyblade's position by placing my Keyblade on top of hers. She and I exchanged looks and unlocked our Keyblades. We walked a respectable distance from eachother and prepared ourselves again. She moved her foot and was knocked off her feet by somebody. It was Vanitas. He held Void Gear and smiled at the unconcious Selphie.

"Pathetic. Couldn't take a hit from me. Oh well, I didn't want to fight her anyway..." He turned toward me, "I want to fight you Sora," Said Vanitas. I was a bit in shock when Selphie was knocked out, but when I snapped out of it I. Was. PISSED. Meaining I personality changed again, after I started getting pissed that is. It was strange, I was calm, but I wanted something. I don't know what though. Strange right? I looked at my reyblade and saw I was holding A skull Keyblade. It was silver, With a skull as the teeth of it, And bones made the shaft of it. I smiled as I pointed it at Vanitas.

"You want to fight me? You can go ahead, in fact I'll turn around and LET you get a hit in on me," I turned around as I said and waited. I heard his foot steps and I jumped over him. I looked as he ran under me. He stopped in confusion and looked behind him. I waved and said, "Alright, my turn," I said it with a smile. I faced away from him and ran at the wall. At the last second I jumped up and placed my feet on the wall and kicked off as hard as I could. I landed on the ground in front of him, pushed off the ground again, and slashed at him as hard as I could. He barely managed to block it. But that didn't stop the knockback. He slid back a few feet and looked at me with pure hate. He ran back at me and slashed at me. I locked the blades and had a stalemate with him. He was doing his best to push me, while I did my best to push him. He started to sweat, and I realized what I wanted, I wanted to see him bleed. With my new strength, I pressed forward enough to break the lock, fling his keyblade out of his hand, and throw him back. I planted my Skulblade in the ground and used it like I did the wall. I grabbed him and threw him in the air, I waited a second and when he was in range, I launched forward and tackled him in the stomach. He. Was. Winded! I actually got excited about that. Which means I got blood-thirsty. I went to to grab my keyblade, but Cloud and Tifa finally managed to get me. I struggled like crazy, trying to get free, but they held me strong. I looked around and saw that everyody had summoned their Keyblade. They were ready incase I made a break for it. I was frantic, until I saw how scared Kairi was. I lost all my energy when I saw her. I went limp and out of suprise, Cloud and Tifa let go of me. I managed to stand up and walk over to Selphie. She was starting to wake up and I helped her up.

"What just? Did I?" She asked.

"Let Kairi explain, I'd better go," I said. I went to walk away, but Selphie grabbed my arm.

"Sora, What happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I went a little, overboard. Anyway I'd better head home. You know what Eraqus says for when that happens to me. See ya later," I patted her on the head and grabbed my regular clothes and left the school grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the lack of a author's note at the end of last chapter. **_

_**I usually have something to say.**_

_**Oh well. Did I make Sora's personality change too much last chapter? Or did it give you good to know info on him for this story?**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Sora's house**

"I hate these days. Why can't they expel Vanitas and it all be over with?" I asked myself as I fell onto my bed.

_"Because his father Ansem has political power,"_ I thought. I Went to the kitchen and heard Terra walk in.

"Did you spaz out again?" He asked.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"Vanitas?"

"Pretty much."

"Attacked Selphie?"

"Pretty much."

"You still like her?"

"Pretty- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" I said. Terra couldn't help but laugh the day away at hiscleverness.

"You fall for that everytime! I can't help it," Terra was still laughing like crazy. He managed to stop laughing and manged to sit up. "Anyway, you gonna do what you normally do on these days?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to grab a bit of food before I left for the beach," I said.

"This is the only time you go other than every other weekend," Said Terra.

"I thought that I might go a bit more often, I actually like to go there," I said.

"I can tell, well I'll be here. If Riku stops by, I'll tell him that you're at the beach," Said Terra.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed my bathingsuit, changed and was out the door.

**Radiant Garden Beach**

"I wish I came here everyday," I looked at my watch. "It took me four hours to get here walking. School should almost be over," I said.

"Hey Sora!" Said who ever was RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR.

I jumped a bit, admittably. "Who just? Kairi? Ummm... why are you here?" I asked.

"It was early out today!" She said.

"Okay, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I used to live on an island. I guess the beach will remind me of home. I find it relaxing," She said. Maybe I could get used to her.

"That's something we have in common. I prefer it here than at my house. I feel more at home here anyway," I said as I sat down.

"Yeah..." She sat down next to me. That's when I realized what she was wearing.

_"I-is that a- is that a bikini?" _And it was. _"Oh dear god, I need to change my focus before I personality change again, what should I focus on? Her face. That's good," _I started to focus on her face but I began to notice her features. Her cherry red hair, her blue eyes, her lips, _"Sora! Stop thinking at once! I'm sure Riku and Selphie will head over here, I just had to hold out until then." _With new determination, I tried my best not to Change my personality.

"Sora... have we met before?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't think before today, but..." and I do mean this "... There is something way too familiar about you now that you mention it."

"R-really? Sora, You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that!" She hugged me and her chest was against mine.

_"Shit! Can't control it barely, I'm going to hold out on this! I won't give in!"_ I mentally told myself. She sort of let go of the embrace, but left her hands on my shoulders. I could see her blushing a bit in the sun. This wasn't looking well. For me that is.

"I'm sorry about that, it really did make me happy to hear that though," She said.

"Why? It's not like just because you seem familiar means anything," I said. There was no personality change, just me royally scewing up.

"You-you're right. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it," She said. She stood up and said, "I have to go."

"No, stay, it's nice having you here," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," She said as she picked up her stuff and left.

"But... Kairi... What the hell did I say?" I asked myself.

**Kairi's P.O.V**

I decide to leave because I was about to cry my eyes out.

_"He doesn't remember me,"_ That's all I could do until I ran all the way back to where I lived. I ran inside, ran to my room and laid facedown in my bed. I started to scream into my pillow out of frustration and hatred.

"Dammit Xemnas! If it weren't for you, Sora would know me! Riku and the others wouldn't of course since I've never met them before, but I just want to be with Sora again!" I yelled all this into my pillow and started to hit my bed.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" I heard Aqua ask as she walked in.

"No! Sora didn't remember me!" I cried.

"Kairi, It'll be alright. You just need to give it time. You and Sora had something that came once in a lifetime. If you could somehow bring that back, I'm sure you'll be restored in his memory," Said Aqua.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Well, how did your first date go with him when he remembered you?" Asked Aqua.

"I'll try and remember, but Xemnas warned me about my own memory too you know," I said.

"Well, your heat is strong, I can just sense it. Not even Xemnas could have a hold on that kind of thing. Try to remember," Said Aqua.

"I'll try, just not today. I'm emotionally drained from today. I think I'm going to go to bed now," I said.

"Alright, I hope you sleep alright," Aqua said as she stood to leave.

"Aqua?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I just want to thank you for being able to give me this second chance. And for taking care of me," I said.

She walked back over to me and gave me a hug, "I should be thanking you. You've made me so much more responsible, and I realized that I need to find Terra, just like you need to find Sora."

"Thank you Aqua, I love you," I meant this in the most sisterly way possible.

"I love you too Kairi, now get some sleep," She said as she stood up. She walked ut of the room and closed my bedroom door.

**Saturday Morning.**

I woke up and stretched as I usually do. (But then again, who doesn't?) This week was brutal as is.

Monday: Read the last two chapters again.

Tuesday: I kept acting like I was unfamiliar to him, but I kept on talking to him to get to know him. At least in his mind that is.

Wednesday: I practiced my skills against Selphie, I looked like a total weakling.

Thursday: Xehanort had embarassed Sora again. He can say what he wants, I know he was looking at me again. Okay, so maybe Selphie had to tell me.

Friday: Sora and I made plans to hangout for Saturday, which is today. I managed to remember what our first date was like on Destiny Islands. So Aqua and I are going to head to the store to pickup a few things.

"Alright, so you said the two of you were at the beach when it happened?" Asked Aqua.

"Yeah, but he isn't the same as before, that personality change stuation could flip the tables, literally," I said.

"I heard about that, well I'll tell you one thing, He's probably the same guy at heart. Nobody like Sora could ever change completely. They're too good, for their own good," Said Aqua as we looked down th ailes for food to get.

"Hey Aqua!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked over to see Sora running over.

"Sora! You're here?" Asked Aqua, trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah, Kairi. Why didn't you tell me you knew Aqua? Now this-" He points at Aqua "-Is a good person."

"Sora, you don't have to be so nice. I'm just me. Hey, have you seen Terra by any chance?" Asked Aqua.

"You kidding? Me and the guy live under the same roof!" Sora turned around and yelled, "Terra! Get over here!" It wasn't long until the brown haired guy ran up.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Look who I found!" Said Sora. Terra looked at Aqua and didn't say a word.

When he finally talked he said, "I guess I'm supposed to introduce myself? I'm Terra," He said as he stuck his hand out. Aqua and I looked at eachother. How could this be? Terra doesn't know her? But they were days away from the marrige! How could this be? I grabbed Sora by the arm and I did the same to Aqua.

"Excuse us for a second, you two come with me," i said as I pulled them along with me. "Sora, there's something you need to know about what's going on. There's a lot of magic at work here," I said urgently.

"Umm... okay, but we'd better make this fast. Otherwise I'm walking home," Said Sora.

"Alright, if you don't understand now, I'll explain later," I said.

"Go for it."

"Yuo've met Aqua and I before. Xemnas, Who I'm sure you'll meet, Wiped your mind, filled it with false memories, and sent you here. To lower your chance of overpowering him in the future. He knew you were strong. He even said this to me after you had dissappeared. 'Two hearts combined are much more powerful than the purest heart. They resonate so soundly that only those with an evil heart can take pain from it. This is what prevents my success. You, Sora, Aqua, and Terra. You all stand in my way, but not anymore," I finished.

"Alright, suppose this all did happen. How are you supposed to prove it?" Asked Sora. It didn't hurt that he asked that, he just wants some foreclosure. To make sure that's true.

"Come by later like we planned, I'll get you your proof," I said.

"Alright. Terra! Wait up!" Yelled Sora as he ran after Terra.

**Later...**

**Kairi's and Aqua's house.**

"Come in," I said as I opened the door to Sora.

"Before anything else, You have your proof?" He asked.

"Follow me," I walked over to my room.

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this. No funny business in your room," He said.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. _"That's only if the picture doesn't work." _I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a picture of me and him when we were younger. About twelve or thirteen. He looked at it for a long time, trying to find something wrong with it.

"How can this be? I don't remember this, I don't remember you, I don't remember any of what's in this picture," He said. "How am I sure this isn't fake? How do I know you're not tricking me?" He asked.

"Look at the back of it," I said. He turned it over and as he read I thought of the words I memorized, _"Kairi, remember this day? We had so much fun. We spent all day on the beach, just playing. Aqau and Terra kept an eye on us so nothing bad happened. Can you believe that they're getting married in three days? I'm still shocked Terra even asked in the first place. Anyway, the reason I wanted you to have this picture that Aqua and Terra took of us, would be that we would never forget how close we are, the times we shared, the good and bad. Meet me at our secret place. I have something to ask you.~__Sora Leonheart__" _Everytime I read that letter, I teared up at how sincere he was. "Thay was the night you asked me to be your girlfriend. I had only one answer for you, and I think you know what it was," I said.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear that well. I asked what he had said and he said it loud enough for me to understand. "You said it couldn't make you any happier to hear me ask you that. You hugged and kissed me as I kissed you back... for the longest time... Kairi... I-I Remember! Destiny Islands, The beach! My home! Terra's Home, Aqua's Home! It's all coming back to me! I remember... I remember... You. You! I remember you!" He exclaimed all this as he wrapped me in his warmest embrace.

After I felt we had hugged long enough I pulled a bit away, just like we were at the beach, "Damn right you do." And I didn't give him any other type of warning, I just flat out kissed him right then and there in my room.

I heard Aqua say, "Hey you two I made the- oh. Well would you look at that? Looks like somebody has their memory back," She teased.

I broke the kiss and hugged Sora tightly, "He sure does. But to just be sure," I faced him, ready for comeplete failure just to be safe. "Sora, where was our secret place?" I asked. If he really knew, It was true that he remembered it all.

"Our secret place... It was behind the waterfall. After walking for a little bit, you eneded up at a dead end. And a strange wooden door that led into the wall of rocks behind it. We drew us sharing the papou fruit there," He said. There's no way he would've known about the fruit if he didn't really remember. I broke into tears and cried into his shoulder.

"You're back! I never thought I would see you again..."

"You've been seeing me, you just didn't see the real me again," He said. I laughed a bit and kept hugging him.

"I'm fine with your happines and all, but I did not bake some cookies for no reason. Come on," Said Aqua.

**Living Room**

"Aqua, these are amazing!" Commented Sora as he ate a fourth cookie.

"Thank you Sora, I'm glad you like them," Said Aqua. Then she looked down and I could see tears rolling down her face.

"Aqua? What's wrong?" I asked Although I probably knew what.

"I'm happy that you found and helped Sora, but what about Terra?" She asked.

"Don't talk like that. I will get Terra to remember you. You two had something so powerful, I could feel it even after you two went inside when Kairi and I stayed outside. And we were on the shoreline too! Nothing will keep you two apart. Even if you have to do the work, I'm sure that You'll find someway to have Terra remember you! There has to be something!" Sora said. His voice became so powerful in that instant, I was entranced by it for a moment.

"How? How are we supposed to make him remember?" Asked Aqua.

"How are we? I haven't figured that out yet. You can't just straight up kiss him. That wouldn't work. You'd have to know eachother for that to work, and I mean know eachother again," Said Sora.

_"It has to be close to his heart. Something that can't be erased. Not even by the darkest of magic... Could that work? It's a longshot, but it has to work," _I thought. "I have an idea."

"Tell us what you think might work," Said Sora.

"Aqua had told me that she brought everything important a necessary from Destiny Islands. So if I'm right, she should have what I think will make Terra remember her," I said to Sora.

"Um, hello? Yoo-hoo. I'm still here. Don't talk as if I'm not," Said Aqua.

"Sorry, Aqua. Do you still have that ring? The one he gave you?" I asked. She placed her hands over her mouth and immedietly ran to her room. She came back out with three rings. Two that were silver, the third gold. "That one." I plucked the gold one out of her hand. "With this ring, their engagement ring, this should bring him back," I said.

"Alright, when I get hom today, I'll pretend that I found this on my way home, close by our house. You Aqua, are coming with me. I'll make room on the skateboard for ya. Once you hear me call your name, walk into the house and you hold the ring and ask him if he remembers, that should bring him back," I said. We decided that would be the plan and we decided that I would stay and enjoy myself until it was time for me to leave.

"Alright Aqua. Get on and hold on tight. I've never done this before, so you better be lucky!" Said Sora.

"That's not very reassuriiiiiiiiing!" Aqua was talking when they sped off.

"Poor Aqua, I hardly knew ya," I knew she was in good hands, I mean it's Sora. "Please let this work," I silently prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry about the week late updating. I lost my original USB and had to get a new one, and get all the original files back on there. Sucks right? Well, as an apology for my irresponsibility, this chapter is going to be a special one. **_

_**By the way, if I'm late on updating again check my bio. I'm going to use that to post important updates on anything that is hindering me. Plus, make sure you check the time when the bio was updated. What happened two months ago does not pertain to now.**_

_**Well, with all the business talk aside, let's get on with the show!**_

_**(Err, story)**_

**Chapter 4: Fourth of July Special! (Is it good, or bad?)**

**Sora's Point O' View**

"So, How did it go? No cuts? No bruising or internal bleeding? That's pretty good to me," Said Terra as I walk in with my skateboard.

"Nah, I'm fine. Kairi and I had a great time. We talked about what we had done when we were younger, people who meant alot to us, memories, that kind of stuff," I said.

"Sounds like she likes you, to talk about so much," Said Terra.

_"You have no idea" _I thought. "Well, anyway, While I was on my way back, I ran over something on the sidewalk, Somebody must have lost it," I said as I pulled out the the engagement ring he gave to Aqua so long ago.

"That's a good looking ring, heck it even looks famili-" Terra stopped talking. He just stared at the ring. Then out of nowhere, he reared back as if something had clubbed him upside his head. "AHHH! My head feels like like it's going to explode! Sora! Help!" He fell to the floor and started clawing at his head.

"Oh Shi- Aqua! Get in here! NOW!" I yelled. Aqua rushed in as soon as I had yelled.

"W-what's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's older than me! So he has WAY more memories returning to him! It's causing him pain! We need to help him!" I said.

"How do we do that?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, try talking to him!" I said over Terra's shout of pain.

"Okay, I'll try that I guess!" Aqua said as she started to make her way to Terra. She placed her hand on top of one of his, and started to speak into his ear. Slowly, he started to calm down. His movements became less violent, he stopped shouting, and he stopped clawing at his head. He was taking a few shallow breaths at a time, but it was working over time. Eventually Aqua helped him onto the couch. I helped her as she helped him, since he was too heavy for her.

"A-Aqua... How did this... How are we... Do you still...Are we still..." Terra was saying all this in a heavy daze, so I didn't understand jackshit.

**Sora: I guess I'll let Aqua take the wheel here.**

**Aqua: Thank you kindly!**

"A-Aqua... How did this... How are we... Do you still...Are we still..." Terra was saying all this in a heavy daze, but unlike Sora, I understood all of it. Everyword. He passed out from the pain of what just happened, but I was happy. That last one he was trying to ask, that made me more happy than anything else.

_"He was asking if we were still getting married... I wish I could say yes a second time, but things are just so complicated right now, I don't know what to say, but I'll start with this,"___I thought. I had placed his head on my legs, which by the way were a bit bare since I was wearing a skirt. I leaned forward and looked at his sleeping face. Sora had left us, so we could have some privacy of course. I don't see why though, I mean, Terra IS asleep afterall. Oh well, whatever floats his boat. Well anyway, I had leaned over and began to whisper into his ear, "Terra, I'm glad we found each other, but we can't get married right now. We have to handle Xemnas first. Then we have to keep an eye on Sora and Kairi too. If we got married, it would be the strangest marrige ever." I smiled to myself and I knew no more.

I woke up the next morning with a very messy case of bed head. "Uhh... Did I pass out here? I'd better head home to Kairi. She needs help there, plus I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," I said that last part to myself. I got up to leave and heard a voice speak up.

"Leaving already? I don't think you'd leave without having a family breakfast would you?" I turned to see Terra standing at the stove, cooking.

"You're awake! Terra, do you feel alright?" I asked being worried as I was.

"I'm fine Aqua. It was just the rush of memories. And the emotions that come with them. That part was painful," He said as he flipped a pancake.

"I guess that's pretty true. Seeing as one emotion can hurt like- wait. What do you mean, 'Family Breakfast?" I asked, just realizing what he had said.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Aqua, you know we're like sisters!"

"Sora, Kairi? What the-" I asked.

"Come on Aqua, you can't say that the four of us eating breakfast together can't count as a family one right?" Asked Terra.

"I guess you're right. And Kairi, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I walked here this morning," She said simply.

Alright, I guess that's okay," I walked over to the table, "So what's on the menu chef?" I asked as I sat down.

"Today we'll be having, Chef's choice," Said Terra. I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was always his way of saying, "You're going to get eggs and a pancake." Since that's all he ever did.

"Are you two going to the Fireworks display tonight? I heard that it's going to be the biggest one yet!" Said Kairi.

"Fireworks? For what?" I asked.

"What? Do you not know that Today is the Fourth of July?" Asked Kairi.

"Guess not. How big was it last year?" I asked.

"Rememer how big the Island was?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah."

"About two times bigger!" Said Kairi.

"No way!" I said. Talk about big.

"And Kairi and I are going together," Said Sora.

"S-Sora! That was supposed to be suprise!" Whined Kairi.

"Must've slipped my mind," Said Sora. I for some reason expected Kairi to yell at him, but I should have known better. She's always nice to Sora, but she doesn't let him get too out of line. She just started to blush and smile at Sora.

"Alright,that's enough talking. Now you can all eat breakfast," Said Terra as he brought out the plates.

"What was the chef's choice today?" I asked.

"Pancakes and eggs," Said Terra.

"Of course it was," I said teasingly. We all ate and afterwards Sora and Kairi left to go hangout with their friends.

"Let me get that for you," Said Terra as he picked up my plate.

"Thanks but let me help you," I said as I got up.

"No need to, I can do it," Said Terra.

"Alright." I said. _"What the hell am I doing? You're not going to get him in bed at this rate! Wait. Why am I thinking like this? Relax, don't let hormones get the best of you. Just take it easy," _I managed to calm myself down and relax a bit. _"I wonder how big he- DAMMIT! I can't help it! I want him so bad right now! Just wait until he's done. Then go ballistic," _I thought to myself. It seemed like too long, but I managed to not pounce on him until then.

"Alright Aqua I'm- Whoa!" He was caught off gaurd when I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. "Aqua what are you- mmph!" I didn't let him finish. I pressed my lips against his and forced my toungue into his mouth. He and I fought for a moment, but he took me by suprise and firmly grabbed my butt. I was shocked for a moment and he forced his way into my mouth. I quickly lost dominance in that.

I broke the kiss and managed to say, "You, me, bedroom." Turns out, that's all I had to say. He and I almost sprinted to the room.

__**Sora's Point Of Veiw**

"You're finally here. Took you long enough," Said Roxas as I walked up with Kairi, _in hand._

"What do we have here? Did something happen that we should know about?" Asked Selphie as she saw us holding hands.

"Not really. Well actually, we had breakfast this morning. So that was good," I said being a smart ass.

"You know what I mean. You two are so going out!" Said Selphie excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Said Kairi.

"Enough of this mushy talk, let's get to the skate park!" Said Xion.

"I hope you guys don't expect _me _to skate," Said Namine.

"Why do you think you're going?" Asked Roxas.

"Because I'm your sister?" She said hopefully.

"I don't think so," Said Roxas.

"Or maybe because I'm the only one that can convince mom that you're not going out with anybody," Said Namine.

Roxas was quiet for a moment then said, "That's why you're my favorite family member."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the skate park already!" I said.

"Wait, Your mom doesn't know we're going out?" Asked Xion.

"Uhh, Sora's right. Let's go!" Said Roxas as he jumped on his skate board and started to leave.

"ROXAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**The Bastion Skate Park**

"So, who's going to the fireworks display tonight?" Asked Selphie.

"We are!" Said Xion, and the recently bruised lucky boyfriend.

"Riku's out finding a good spot for the two of us," Said Selphie.

"I suppose half the city's going to be there. I mean if it is twice as big as Destiny Islands," I said.

"Destiny Islands? Where Kairi came from?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, Destiny Islands. That's where Kairi and I came from," I said. _"Wait a minute. What did I just-"_

"You came from Destiny Islands? So you and Kairi HAVE met before!" Said Selphie.

"Well we did but-"

"So you two have that kind of story! It's so classic!" Said Selphie.

"I guess so but-"

"I'm so loving this!" Said Selphie before I and someody else snapped.

"Could you just shut it! My god! You can't put a zipper on those things can you?" We all heard from about ten feet away. That voice made me even more annoyed. I turned and got even more annoyed. If possible. Vanitas was standing there, with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh. It's all of you. I sould have expected as much," He decided to skate over to us. "Well anyway, are you all going to the Fireworks display tonight? It's going to be huge."

"Yeah, we're all going. Why are you so interested?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm the mayor's son. If I can, he wants me to see how well people respond to these public events. I could care less really, but he has me do it anyway," Said Vanitas.

"Well I've been sitting for too long. I'm going to go grind a few rails," Said Roxas.

"I second that motion," Said Xion.

"Me too, I'm bored of this," I said. I picked up my board and went to the half-pipe.

**Kairi's View**

"So now that the guys are gone-" Selphie sat down next to me, "Tell me how you and Sora started going out!"

"I'm not sure if I should really say..." I said. It would really confuse her.

"Aww, Come on! I won't tell another heart! I promise!" Said Selphie.

"I'm not worried that you would tell, I just think that you would get confused," I said.

"Just tell me!" Said Selphie.

"Alright, alright," I took a deep breath and began to explain to her what happened yesterday. "Sora came over yesterday and we had somethings we had to discuss. Like how I knew him from before now, and how he couldn't remember me. I showed him a photo with writing on the back of it. It was the picture of the two of us when we were about, say twelve years old. We were the best of friends. We did everything with each other. We would eat, play, dance like idiots, even sing our favorite song all the time."

"What was it? The song I mean," Asked Selphie.

"I can't remember the name. All I can remember is some of the chorus," I said.

"Sing it."

"I really don't want to... it's something I did with Sora, and I want to keep it that way," I said.

"You really feel that way?"

"It's one of the few things I'm able to save from our past relationship. I'd feel like I got rid of some of my past if I sang it without him," I said. Selphie started to say something, but was cut off by her cellphone ringing. It was Riku telling her he found the perfect spot for them. I sort of faded into the background. I decided to give them their privacy I guess you could say. I mean, she's only on a phone. Well anyway, I walked over to where Sora and the others were riding their skateboards. They were all having a blast. Sora kept doing flips in the air, Roxas kept doing handstands on his skateboard, and Xion was flipping her skateboard with her feet everytime she got air on the halfpipe. I was impressed I have to admit, mostly because I can't do any of that. I just sat there watching them as they kept pulling off stunts. All the way up until it was time to leave.

"Alright guys! We're not seeing any fireworks from here! Let's head to the beach!" Said Namine.

"For once I'll agree with with you sis,let's go!" Said Roxas. We all agreed and made our way to the beach.

**Radiant Garden Beach**

"There's not that many people as I thought," I said as I looked around.

"Give it an hour, you won't be able to see your hands then," Said Selphie.

"Hey guys! Down this way!" We all turned to see Riku making the call.

"We'll be there in just a sec Riku!" Said Selphie. "Come on guys, we can't keep him waiting," Said Selphie to us.

"Then let's go," Said Sora. He had his skateboard strapped to his back in case you were wondering. So did the others. We all made our way to Riku where he had a few towels laid out on the sand.

"Selphie told me you guys were coming, so I ran back home and grabed a few more towels" Said Riku.

"Thanks Riku," We all said in unision. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I've got a few sparklers in the basket, as well as a homemade lunch," Said Riku. They all celebrated for the food. I was the only one who didn't.

"What's so special about his food?" I asked.

"He's one of the few people other than Terra, that I know who can actually make some great food," Said Sora.

"Really? I wanna try some now," I said.

"We'll eat in a bit. But for now, Let's just relax a bit," Said Riku. He laid down on his towel, but before he could relax, Sora dumped a handful of sand on his face. " What the- Sora! What the hell man?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't feel like relaxing like that. I just thought of a new game. It's like throwing snowballs, but they're made of sand. What do you guys think?" I responded by pegging him with a sandball.

"I think it's a great idea," I said laughing. Soon enough everybody was throwing sandballs and we were all soon enough in our bathing suits seeing as we didn't want to mess up our regular clothes. Sora seemed to have an issue with that every time he looked at one of us girls. He'd twitch and look away.

**Kairi: Sora, why don't you tell the story now?**

**Sora: I'm fine.**

**Kairi: How you're doing might be more interesting.**

**Sora: Alright then Kai. I'll do it.**

**Sora's Point of view.**

_"Son of a fuck! This is not my finest moment! God dammit, I knew that this would happen! Why did I agree to come? Because I wanted to see the fireworks with Kairi. The first thing we can do with each other ever since Destiny Islands. Dammit Sora, just hang in there!"_ I told myself. My personality condition was tough to control as was surrounded by girls... IN THEIR BIKINIS. _"Oh, god... this won't end well."_

"Say Kairi, why don't we talk over here for a sec?" I asked. _"What am I going to do?" _Did i forget to mention I can still think normally while like this? Well I can.

"Sure Sora, just give me a sec," She pegged Roxas in the back of the head. He threw one back at her, but he missed because she started to walk over to me.

"So Sora, what is it-" She didn't finish because "I" kissed her full on the lips. _"I gotta admit, I'm liking this guy. Even though technically he is me. Does that mean I'm kissing her, or somebody else? Whatever. Wait a second, how is she going to react to this?" _I thought to myself. We finally stopped kissing and she was smiling at me.

"Nice move, but try it more like this," She said. She kissed me with a little bit more force than I had kissed her.

"Guys! Quit having your beach scene and have some lunch!" I heard Riku say.

"Wanna go eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," She said. We both walked over and grabbed a sandwich. "Wow Riku, you are good!" Said Kairi.

"Thank you Kairi. I do my best with food," Said Riku. We all heard an amplified voice. It was Vanitas's dad, Demyx.

"Thank you all for coming today! The fireworks will start in one hour! ou'd better find a good spot now, I'm sure they'll be gone later! And please help yourselves to the amount of booths we have set up in various locations of the beach! With that being said, we shall now begin the preliminary presentation!" Finished Demyx. It was already sunset, so we could see the fireworks just fine. There were explosions of green, red, white, yellow, gold, there were so many I can't name them all off, and that was just the preliminary one. The actual show is always better.

"That was amazing! I can't believe what I just saw!" Said Kairi, very happily might I add.

"Wait until you see the actual show, they always top the preliminary with it," Said Selphie.

"I'm going to check out the booths until they start the show, Sora wanna come with me?" Asked Kairi.

"Maybe in a bit, but you go on ahead," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then!" She said before she walked off. And I did join her, just under the wrong conditions.

**Sora: Kairi, I think you should tell the story now.**

**Kairi: I-I don't think I should.**

**Sora: Kairi...**

**Kairi: Fine, I'll do it since you asked me to.**

**Kairi's P.O.V**

I was amazed at what they had set up while we had all been attacking each other with Sand. They set up food booths, games, even a few rides to get on. I was seeing what every stand had to offer, I even won a few prizes. One was a stuffed keyblade. I thought it was funny, so I won it in a bottle toss game. They had some amazing food booths. By that I mean they had some of the most delicious food I've ever seen! They had all types of different foods. French, Spanish, Indian, African, and a lot more too. I wanted to try, but I had already eaten Riku's food. It had become nightfall and I heard the mayor announce it was ten minutes till the main show. I haerd a voice behind me.

"Hey Kairi," I turned to see Sora.

"Sora, I was wondering when you'd get here," I said.

"That's not important. Come with me. I found a better spot than where the others are," He said as he held out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed his arm and he led me to a small area where there was nobody, and there was still a way to see the fireworks.

"Oh Sora, doesn't this place remind you of Destiny Islands?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I've never been to Destiny Islands," Said Sora. Only it wasn't Sora.

"V-Vanitas! Were you pretending to be Sora?!" I asked.

"Pretty much, I really don't think that guy deserves a girl like you, but then again neither do I," He said.

"What do you- Ugh!" He jumped me and pinned me onto the ground.

"I may have wanted you to be my girlfriend before, but that changed. I just wanted you, if you catch my drift," He said. I was shocked, he couldn't mean that, but he comepletely did mean it. "I'm going to show you how a good time goes," He whispered this into my ear. I tried to hit him with my actual keyblade, but he made me drop it. "Let's not get too hasty alright?" He said with a wicked grin.

"Kairi!? Where are you!?" I heard a voice call.

_"Just hold him off for a little bit Kairi," _I told myself. I started to try and get him off me by trying to sit up, kicking him, and headbutting him. Nothing was working, but the voice was close now, I took my only chance, "HELP ME! I'M OVER-" Vanitas had hit my head with his head in oreder to disorient me. I remember seeing two figures, one with silver hair, the other had spiky hair.

"Get the hell away from her!"

**Sora's point of view**

"Get the hell away from her!" I yelled. I didn't realize it was Vanitas yet, but when he stood up, Hell, I was more mad than I was at school that one day. I wanted to see him DEAD. I summoned my Reapers Beggining. A black keyblade with three scythes as the teeth, a regular black shaft and A giant skull for the hilt. (My hand grabs the bone in between the eyes.) I was in what my friends call 'The Zero Infinity Moment' I'll explain at some point. Vanitas brought out his Void Gear and rushed me. He slashed at me and when I blocked his slash by putting my lade in front of me, he was sent flying. Before he hit the ground I used Reapers Begging's ability to extend forward and slash him across his chest. He yelled in pain. I practically teleported behind him because I moved so fast. I slashed again before he hit the ground (He didn't connect with the ground even after my first hit.) And cut his back up. I stood there as he managed to stand up and get the hell out of the area. Shortly after, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, so I'm thinking about doing this Biweekly. Doing two stories at once is a bit too tough on the old noggin. It may be temporary, but I don't know. Well anyway, let's get on with it.**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

_ "Uh... where am I again? Man my head hurts all kinds of ways right now... What happened?" _I thought to myself.

"Sora!"

_"What? Who said-?"_

"Wake up!"

_"Where is it coming-?"_

"Don't you stay asleep!"

_"Why would I?"_

"Please just wake up!"

_"Fine, aw man this hurts my head!"_

**Radiant Garden Beach**

"Aw man, what's with all the- why are you all around me?" I asked as I managed to wake up.

"Sora, you had another Zero-Infinity moment," Said Riku.

"Again? Man, the last time that happened I had just moved here," I said.

"Zero-Infinity moment?" Asked Kairi.

"That's right, you don't know about it. Although I'm sure Vanitas is pretty familiar with it though," Said Selphie.

"Could you tell me what it is?" Asked Kairi.

"Well, my Zero moment is my senses become so sensitive and honed, that you could breath as quietly as possible and I could hear you. You wave your hand from three feet away from me and I'll feel the wind. My nose is like a bloodhound's. Taste I guess nothing happens. My eyesight also becomes extremely perceptive. Now, my Infinity moment is when my physical attributes are all raised about as high as my senses would in a zero moment," I explained.

"Alright, I can understand what you mean when you say that, but when was the first time you went into your Zero-Infinity moment? Didn't you say when you first moved here?" Asked Kairi.

I looked at Selphie, and Selphie looked at me nervously when she started to talk, "Well you see it was about three years ago when Sora got here, and it was just before school started for Junior High...…"

**Three Years Ago**

**August 7**

**Selphie's Point Of View **

**(Anything in unboldened italics is being said to the group. Regular text is the flash back. Anything bold and underlined is being said comepletley in her mind.)**

_"I was walking home from the store after buying a few things that I would need for the next coming school year. I managed to find a few of the things that I needed, but I was still missing a lot of them. Anyway, I was leaving the store when I met Sora!"_

"Aw man, I still have like ten things I need to find! How am I going to pull this off?" I asked myself as I walked out of the store. I walked about ten steps, then I bumped into somebody. "Oh! I'm so-" I stopped myself. **"Who is this? He's actually kind of cute. Wait, Selphie, don't even start with that kind of thing right now."**

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Said Sora.

"_Although I didn't know his name yet."_

"It's my fault, I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I'm just a bit busy at the moment," I said.

"Mind if I ask what?" He said.

"Maybe if I knew who you were, but that's not the case," I said.

"Well in that case, I'm Sora Leonheart. Nice too meet ya! Maybe I could know your name?" Asked Sora.

"Well, I'm Selphie Tilmitt. Did you just move here?" I asked.

"Yeah, just three days ago actually. I'm just walking around trying to familiarize myself with the general area," Said Sora.

"I could help you with that, I mean if you want me to of course," I offered.

"If you have the time I'd be grateful if you did," He said. He gave a sort of goofy smile, but it was nice at the same time.

"Well, prepare to be grateful then. Come on."

**Three hours later...**

"Thanks for showing me around. I didn't know how much this town had!" Said Sora.

"There sure is a lot, and wait until you get to see the fireworks on the Fourth of July! They are the best you will ever see!" I said.

_ "Well did I lie?"_

"Hey, who's that over there?" He asked.

"That's Roxas and Xion," I said.

"Yeah I met them a few days ago, but who's the guy that looks like me?" He asked.

"What do you- oh. Now I see the resemblance. That's Vanitas. His dad is Demyx slash Ansem slash Xemnas. It's pretty confusing, but he's the best Mayor we've had. With his different personalities, he's able to make pinpoint decisions on any matter. It's actually impressive," I explained.

_**Souless Corruption: (If you look back at some previous chapters you'll understand that last paragraph.)**_

"Well what's he doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. As far as I know those two hate each other," I said. Right then Vanitas punched Roxas and shoved Xion down onto the ground.

"Hey! Get the hell away from them!" Yelled Sora.

"Sora wait! You can't fight him! He has a keyblade!" I yelled.

"Well that makes two of us! Alright Vanitas, You're not touching anybody like that again!" Yelled Sora. He swung out his arm and summoned a keyblade with a long black shaft, three silver scythes for the teeth, and a skull for the handgaurd. He was really fast when he ran at Vanitas.

_"I think he wasn't as fast as he is now. So I could actually keep up with him."_

"Sora! What are you-" Started Xion.

"Xion, now's a good time to back up!" Said Roxas as he pulled Xion back by her hoodie. Good thing too, because not even a second later, Sora tore through where she was. He was right where Vanitas was now. He pulled his keyblade back, but he didn't swing, instead it extended it's reach and stretched it's form. It moved like a snake until it surrounded Vanitas. He was a bit shocked, so he was easily placed in a bad position.

"Sora, Stop!" I yelled. He stopped. He was frozen. He didn't move at all. The keyblade retracted into its original form. He turned toward me.

"Now why would I do that? I know that people who do wrong should be wronged, and those who get in my way are to be treated the same," He said. He raised his keyblade and ran at me.

**Present time. (All text is now back to the regular style)**

"He got close to me but then he stopped. He managed to stop himself when he realized what he was doing," I finished.

"So the first day you two met, he tried to fight Vanitas?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, now that I look back at it, I kinda overreacted a bit. I guess my brain was just a bit more unstable at the time," Said Sora.

"I'll say," I said laughing a bit.

"He should be over this way!" We all heard a voice say.

"Damn, here comes Vanitas. I'd recognize that voice anywhere," Said Riku.

"Right over here!" We all heard Vanitas say when he came around to us. He was bandaged across his chest. Where Sora had cut him.

"These are the people who caused you injury?" Asked Demyx as he walked around.

"Only Sora did it," Said Vanitas.

_"Why would Vanitas keep the rest of us in the clear, and Sora in hot water?" _I asked myself.

"Really? As far as I'm aware, Sora Leonheart has a mentality issue. Which is only triggered when certain conditions are met. As far as I know, that's only met when he reaches high anger. So, we musn't blame Sora for your injuries. However, I would like to know _how_ he was enraged," Said... I'm guessing Demyx. I can never tell.

"Um, you see... uh well... oh look there's Malruxia better go see him, bye!" Said Vanitas as he ran off.

"I'll deal with him once I arrive at home. You should all get going and enjoy the fireworks. Vanitas stopped me right before we started them to pull me over here."

"Thank you Mayor Demyx, we really appreciate that," Said Riku.

**Three weeks later**

**Sora's point of view.**

_"Alright, just so you know what's happened in the three weeks that nothing's happened, I'll go over it quickly."_

Week 1

Monday: Roxas and Xion got into a huge fight and didn't talk again until Thursday

Tuesday: Namine and Axel both started to go out with eachother.

Wednesday: Xehanort decide to try and embarass me in front of the class again, He succeded.

Thursday: Kairi and I spent the day hanging out with each other and Terra and Aqua. Not to mention Xion and Roxas broke up. (Saddening, I know.)

Friday: Aqua and Xion started to act stragely around me and Kairi.

Week 2

Monday: Pretty normal

Tuesday: Roxas is pretty moody

Wednesday: Xion keeps acting way weird around Kairi and I.

Thursday: Normal

Friday: Normal

Week 3

Monday: Cloud and Tifa apparently thought it was okay for them to kiss in front of the class, granted I didn't really care, but come on!

Tuesday: Cloud and Tifa announced that they were engaged. Everyody cheered and since I am actually friends with Cloud, we (Including Kairi and Aqua) all went to dinner to celebrate. (Turns out, I really like mexican food!)

Wednesday: Normal

Thursday: Roxas swings at me for mentioning Xion.

Friday: Xion cried when I mentioned Roxas.

Now back to our regularly scheduled time frame.

**Present time**

"Aw man, I'm wiped out from today. What about you Riku?" I asked as I got on the bus.

"Eh, can't complain. Why are you so tired?" He asked.

"Kairi thought that I should try and train her up a bit. She didn't mention that she would have Selphie help her out," I said.

"It was funny and you know it!" Said Kairi as she got on with Selphie.

"To you maybe, but definitely exaughsting for my counterpart," I said.

"Fine, I'll come by your house later and you can practice with me one-on-one. Promise," Said Kairi.

"Sounds like a- oh wait. I can't tonight. I felt bad for when I accidentaly made Xion cry the other day. So I promised to take her to her movie of choice, or hangout at my place. And if she decides to hangout at my place, then I wouldn't want any possible ways for her to be reminded of her relationship with Roxas," I said.

"Oh, I can understand that. Besides, it's been awhile since I've had a day with Aqua. I think I'll do that instead," Said Kairi.

"That's settled now. Well, the week's just begun, and we're already caught up in some drama. Well, I'm going to sketch a few more book characters for Namine. She really does want to write a story," Said Kairi.

"Why don't you give one cherry red hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face?" I said.

"You are truely a corny boyfriend. I love that," Said Kairi. She and the rest of us all pitched in the sketching for the rest of the bus ride.

**My House**

"I'll see you later man, I gotta see if Xion's made up her mind," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow man," He said. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. Something we do when we say bye. Usually. Anyway, I headed inside, and heaven screwed me over fast this time, because Xion managed to get to my house before me.

_"How did she get here so fast? I-is she- is she wearing a dress!? Oh damn me, it's form fitting! Was she always this slim? Dammit Sora, keep your head together! I- I should probably go change."_

"Hey, Xion. So, what are we doing for tonight?" I asked.

"First let me thank you for offering this tonight, I can't thank you enough," She said. Now mind you, Xion is a bit more formal when it comes to these kind of things. So when she had said that she sort of bowed when she did that.

_"Shit! Built in bra!"_

"Also, I thought we could go watch a movie. But it's in a more financial part of town. If you can't manage that, we could go to a restaurant," She said.

"Whatever you want. It's on me. Now excuse me while I go change into something that will match how you look," I said. What? I don't usually talk like that.

_"Dammit! Slow transition! Not now, not here! I need to cancel it out!"_

I ran into my room and looked around for something to help me out. I looked around and found a sweaty gym shirt of mine. "That is a really uncool idea, but it's all I've got," I took a sniff and felt normal, while slightly disgusted and relieved. "Alright Sora, time to get dressed," I stood up and went to my closet.

I eneded up wearing a red jacket. (Looks like a tuxedo jacket, but isn't.) Black shirt and black jeans. And I wore a silver chain. I walked out and I heard Xion say, "Wow, you clean up nicely, don't you?"

"I guess. So what's the movie?"

"Don't know yet, but we'll figure it out," She said. She went to reach for my hand, but I instinctively pulled back. "D-did I do something?" She asked.

_"Relax Sora. It's not like you're going to date the girl. She just went theough a breakup. So she's just a bit sensitive."_

"No. No you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't expect it is all. Let's go," I said. I grabbed her hand and she smiled warmly.

_"She has some rosy cheeks. Her lips aren't too- Sora, stop it! You have Kairi. She loves you and you love her. End of story. Let's just get this night over with."_

_**Alright, so here's the deal. Imight be getting my own computer soon. So I may get back on schedule with my writing. So I'll start updating faster when I do. Or, my stories will be majorly delayed. But I won't stop. I'll find some way to work it out. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to get the message out to you guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright guys and gals. I'm going to try my best to update as soon as possible, and I am ging to fix up an old laptop I have somewhere soon. So, The updates will come in alot faster I hope. I guess we'll see.**_

_**Chapter 6: Sleeping worlds**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

___"Alright. I'm just going to skip past the movie that would have had me broke, and skip to the restaurant."_

**Right outside some Italian restaurant that Xion chose.**

"I may have said it already, but thank you for taking me out tonight," Said Xion.

"Yeah, well it's the least I could do. Considering what happened Friday last week," I said.

"You didn't mean to do it. It was just a mistake you made. No worries," She said with a smile.

I decided it was my place to make a small joke by saying "Hakuna matata." She laughed a bit at it and we walked in.

_**Souless Corruption: I'll spare you the details of the meal. That would just take up a paragraph of nothing of importance. Then again, granted I'm basically taking up a paragraph of nothing important. Don't you judge me. Don't do it. **_

"I didn't expect that I would like Italian. Other than pizza of course," I said as we left.

"Good place right? Cheap and good food. I come here all the time," she said. She was walking in happy sort of way, sort of skipping while her hands were behind her back. Plus she was smiling, so that kind of gave it away.

"Who do you come with? Your family? Friends?" I asked. She slowed down a bit.

"Not really. I come with friends alot though," She said.

"What about your family?"

"...I live alone," She said as she stopped walking. I stopped behind her, about five paces.

"What? Y-you don't have anybody?" I asked.

"Not entirely true. I mean I have you, a-and all of our friends of course," She said.

I walked forward a bit and placed my hand on her shoulder. Then I did some split second thinking. _"Sora, be careful. She seems a bit unstable. you need to keep the situation in check. She could do something unpredictable right about now."_

She spun around. She locked eyes with me. "Sora, I know you care for Kairi and all, but... I care for you too." She whispered that last part into my ear. My heart rate was speeding up.

_"Dammit. I could change any moment on the dime."_

"That fight Roxas and I had. It was about you. He wanted to know why I reacted the way I did when you passed out on the Fourth of July. Well he found out when I told him. We didn't talk for a bit, then we broke up, "She said.

"Xion, I proably shouldn't even be considering the possibility of dating you. I've known Kairi my whole life. But you and I are really close though. I couldn't imagine my life without you," I said.

She hugged me. Then she pulled away and looked me in the eyes again. She just stood there for a moment. She didn't say a word. That should have set off a red flag in my head, but being me, it didn't. She then _kissed_ me. I was shocked and I tried to pull away, but I wouldn't move. Instead my body intensified the kiss by pushing forward.

_"What the hell am I doing!? Sora, what are you-... dammit. She must have caused a personality change. Well I'm in the backseat now. Might as well see how this plays out."_

She broke the kiss. Then I saw her blush a bit. "I-I'm sorry! I-I should go now!" She went to leave, but my I stopped her. What was I doing?

"Listen Xion. Why don't I call Kairi right now and tell her what's happened? That way I can let her down easy, and you and I can start something new," I said.

_"What the hell am I doing! Dammit! I gotta take control somehow!"_

"A-are you sure? How would that make Kairi feel?" Xion asked. Apparently she didn't notice the personality at this point. Unless I'm attacking somebody, nobody really does at first. Until it's TOO DAMN LATE.

"As long as you're happy what does it matter?" I said. I started to reach for my cell phone.

_"Stop! Don't do that! I will bite that hand off- well technically I can't but I know what I mean! Please put that phone down!"_

The phone was on.

"_She is the most important damn thing to me, and I'll be damned if we breakup!"_

"ARRGH!" I grabbed my head, and everything went hazy, but I stayed concious.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Xion asked. After all that, I could tell she genuinley cared for me.

"I-I'm fine. That's just the first time I had to force control like that. Other times the personality takes the backseat for me. Anyway, Xion. You're my friend, and you've definitley given me something to think about, but I've got Kairi and I can't just up and break up with her. I don't even know if I want to go out with you. Let me walk you home, and then I'll head home. Right now, let's just be friends. But I'll think about this," I said.

Like I said I would, I walked Xion home, but I noticed that she was a bit more distant. I couldn't really blame her. I hate how I nearly broke up with Kairi. I can't lose control like that again. I'm going to need help for that kind of thing. Any way when I got home, I wanted to go straight to bed, but Kairi, Terra, and Aqua were all there and looked way too happy for any regular news.

"Mind if I ask why you're all so happy for no apparent reason?" I asked.

"Aqua, just show him! That will be explanation enough," Said Kairi. Aqua obliged and extended her hand closer to me. That was one nice ring I've got to admit.

"So, you two are going to try and tie the knot again? I can't say I blame ya for wanting to," I said.

"I wanted to wait until we all fixed this mess with Xemnas, but when he asked me again I just couldn't say no!" Said Aqua. She then ran to Terra and hugged him tightly. However, I wasn't focused on that.

"Y-you said Xemnas right?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Something wrong?" Asked Aqua.

I didn't answer. I was onto something here. "Kairi. Remember a few weeks back, how Selphie mentioned how Demyx had two counterparts?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't those two counter parts have names?"

"Sora, now's not the best time for that right now," Said Kairi.

"We could end this all! We could stop Xemnas. We could makes our lives normal again!" I said.

"But what about our friends? Will we remember what's happened here? What will happen to us?" Asked Kairi.

"We'll find them all again! We've got the upper hand right now, why not take it?" I asked.

"Sora, let's at least train for a while before we decide to go in by storm. We're not even close to how strong we need to be to fight him," Said Aqua.

"I guess you have a point there. Alright. Let's take it easy for the time being, but when the time's right, we're taking the shot," I said. Did I kill the happy mood? Most likely. Was I right to? I like to think so. I just want to fix things.

**The next morning.**

I sat up, stretched, then yawned. I got dressed in my school uniform, then went to get some breakast. I ate my breakfast, then went to the bus stop where I met up with Riku. My everyday routine. (Did I say that before?) I got on the bus when it came around, and Selphie called Riku over, as usual. And I waited until Kairi got on.

Here's where it gets weird. When Kairi got on, I heard some distant yelling. The bus driver did too, and waited on who it was, since it was a student. Something's going for a streak for screwing me over, as the student was none other than Roxas, and boy he looked pissed off as fucking hell when he looked at me.

"SORA! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" He yelled. I'm going to take the moment to say that I have the worst bus driver ever. They didn't care that he yelled at me, the just closed the doors and kept driving.

"Well, shit. This can't be good," I said. But, I stood up and walked over. When I was in swinging distance, he took his shot. He uppercut me and actually lifted me up off the ground with the hit. I fell on my butt and was disoriented for a bit. In that time, he lifted me up and socked me in the face again. I will say this one more time. WORST. BUS. DRIVER. EVER. Anyway, I finally managed to form words and said, "What are you doing?"

"Payback," He said. Punched me again.

"For what?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"You know what!" Knocked me back.

"I don't know what," I said.

"FOR KISSING XION!" He said. With those last words, he landed a perfect ten hit straight in my stomach. Which sent me back a few feet.

"What!? Sora, is this true?" Asked Kairi. When I realized the situation, I managed to get to my feet.

"Yeah, it is. You should know the whole story though first Roxas. Things didn't happen the way you think they did. In fact, I didn't kiss her, if anything she kissed me, then caused me to shift personalities. You're pretty damn close to doing the same thing, but you're not getting sweet talked like with Xion," I said.

"I've heard enough of your bullshit!" Said Roxas. He summoned Oblivion and slashed at me. I managed to summon my Kingdom Key and block his hit. I swiped at him and knocked his Keylade out of his hand. He kick flipped it into his hand like you would a skateboard and slashed at me. This is where things take a turn for the worse. His movement was too fast for his own control and he misjudged his slash. He ended up hitting Kairi in the head. Which knocked her straight out. What an idiot. Honestly. When I thought of how dumb he was, I actually laughed. Believe me, I was still mad as hell, but I couldn't stop laughing. I sounded like a mad man.

Anyway, we made it to the school and I was freaking everybody out. Roxas ran out and turned to me to see what I was doing. The way I was walking was carefree. Arms swinging limply, hunched over, huge ass smile on my face. _And I was still laughing._

"D-don't get any closer! I swear if you get close I will cut you!" He said while brandishing Oblivion.

"Hehehe... you think I care about pain?" I summoned my Keyblade and took a nice look at it. It was pretty colorful, like a circus. But it was at the same time frightning. Where some of the red was, it looked splattered. Like blood. I now knew the Keyblade's name. "Joking Death. That's it's name. Fitting. Hehehe..." I looked at Roxas. "Now you wanted to cut me if I got close? Please...-" I took my keyblade and threw it in the air, "- I am pain." The keyblade landed next to me. Just a hair's width away, but when I lifted my arm, small amounts of blood began to spill. The amounts started to become larger slowly.

"You're fucking crazy! I"m out of here!" Said Roxas. He went to leave, but my personality wouldn't let him.

_"Man, I sure lost it this time. This might take a while to take control of, well since I can't do much might as well watch." (By the way, this is the normal Sora talking, er, thinking.)_

"You're not going anywhere," I said, then I shot a bunch of fire. I ended up making a circle of fire. He was trapped. Unless he jumped, but sadly he didn't think of that.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, shit, fuck, oh fucking shit!" Said Roxas.

"That is enough!" We all heard a voice say. Eraqus jumped in, exstinguished the fire, and put me back to normal.

"Roxas, Go to class. Sora. You are to come with me to the nurse. There are some thigns we need to discuss." Then he turned to Selphie and Riku, "You two can carry miss Kairi there to the nurse's office with us."

"Yes sir," Said the two in unision.

"Sora, I realize that you have no control of these transistions, we're going to fix that."

**Nurse's Office.**

"You're lucky that the cut was just under the skin. any more you would have bled out by now, "Said the nurse as she healed me with a few healing spells.

"Thank you," I said. Then I turned to Eraqus. "Sir, you said you would help me gain control of my mental issue. How so?" I asked.

"With the help of my collegue, Xehanort, he and I shall place you in a deep sleep where you can confront these personalities. By doing so, you will gain control over them, and you will also be able to summon the keyblades they weild. At least that's the theory," Said Eraqus.

"Alright. So say you sucessfully put me to sleep. where am I supposed to find these other versions of me?" I asked.

"I'm theorizing that, if I'm correct, there are multiple small worlds inside you harboring each version. Some versions will be more dangerous than others natrually. Either because they are simply powerful, or they are a bit more distracting is my guess," Explained Eraqus.

"So my guess would be that my Zero-Infinity counterpart could kill me in my sleep," I said blankly.

"That's the best part. You can die in your dreams, but with my help you have no chance of dying in real life. Also, since technically you are dreaming, time will flow much more quickly in your mind. Which means if you 'Dream' as long as you usually do when you sleep, you should wake back up about when you usually would normally," Said Eraqus.

"Cool. So, when should we do it?" I asked.

"I've already spoken to Xehanort. He said tomorrow night is good for him. So we'll do it then," Said the now smiling Eraqus. I laughed at how he looked. I heard some movement and looked over. It was the nurse arranging some things. Oh, and Kairi was waking up. I walked over and sat next to her. She was already sitting up.

"You feeling alright?" I asked. She was quiet.

"Did you really kiss Xion?" She asked.

"...Yeah. I kinda did," I said.

"Why? Do you like her?" She asked.

"She kissed me. She caught me off gaurd. Then my personality changed... what I did next, to me it was horrible. But I'm glad I stopped myself," I said.

"Don't tell me what it was..." She said.

"I feel like you should know," I said. I put my hand on hers. I could feel her hesitate on whether she should pull away or not. She didn't.

"Please Sora. I don't think you should...but if you have to, do it," She said.

"While my personality was changed... I tried to call and break up with you," I said finally.

"Sora! Please stop talking!" She said in a sort of whiny voice. So cute.

"I won't Kairi. I'm going to tell you what you need to know. When you need to know it. And I'll only do this because I- I... I love you okay!? I love you Kairi, and I will keep this promise," I said. I could actually feel myself blush a bit.

She looked at me a bit shocked, like I did something wrong. "S-Sora! Y-You just said you love me!"

"Yeah I did. And I'll say it again. I love you!" I said smiling my goofy smile. She hugged me and kissed me and I kissed back with a passion too.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that!" She said.

"Don't leave me hanging here, let me hear you say it," I said/challenged.

"Alright. Sora, I love you. I love you so much that I never want to be with another person other than you in my life. So much that just seeing you means I could die happy," She said. She smiled after that. So cute.

"Well, with the way things are now, let's try to keep you alive alright?" I joked.

"Alright Joker. Don't make me call Batman," She said.

"Come on, let's go to class now," I said.

We walked to class hugging and walking at the same time. Of course we didn't walk then stop to hug. Alright, so we figured that out halfway to the class. Anyway, we got to my least favorite class but seems to be Xehanort's favorite class period of the day. Bastard. Well, when we walked in, we got a few weird looks, but other than that, nobody really minded us. Xehanort didn't even bother me except for when he told me that he would be assisting Eraqus.

"I hope that things go well tomorrow night. I want to be rid of this issue for good," I said.

"Yes. I'm very well aware of what is to be done. It's not the first time I've had to put someone in a deep sleep for a similar purpose," Said Xehanort.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Sometimes people do dishonorable things for their own gain. Although this sounds horrible, you must be in the person's position to truely understand," Said Xehanort. He looked at me next, "I believe you are one of those people Sora."

"What?" I asked. But before he answered, the bell rang.

"I won't keep you here, but Eraqus has also told me that you may have tomorrow excused from class so you can relax and be prepared for tomorrow night. But you may come to school if you like," Said Xehanort.

"Thank you, well, I'd better get going, don't want to be late," I said before I left.

**At The Gymnasium**

"Could they stop kissing?"

"I don't kiss my girlfriend that much."

"Tifa got so lucky!"

"Cloud has himself a worthwhile girl."

All this was being said around the gym since the space was revolving around Cloud's and Tifa's engagment.

"Can you guys just give the a break? Can't you understand how relationships work?" I asked?

"Well yeah, but people just want stuff to gossip about," Said Lea.

"Yeah, hey. Isn't your brother dating Namine?" I asked.

"Axel? Yeah. They seem like a good couple. I have to admit though, I never thought I would see the day that Namine would date a guy like Axel. They seem so, mismatched," Said Lea.

"You know I had to guess there right? I think the only way I can tell you guys apart are the tatoos on Axel's eyes," I said.

"Whatever. Come on. I think they're about to tell us what we're doing," Said Lea.

"Alright classes! Today is a fixed match set! You're partner has been picked for you and you are to disarm them or hold them to a keyblade point! Here are the teams..." Said Cloud. He rattled off a few names then said, "Sora versus Lea! Kairi versus Vanitas! Selphie versus Yuffie! And Malruxia versus Axel!" I looked over to Kairi to see her face. She seemed a bit unnerved. I've got to be careful for that fight. If Vanitas pulls one wrong move I won't be able to help myself.

I walked to the center of the gym once it was my turn. I faced toward Lea and summoned my Kingdom Key. "You ready man?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be asking me, you should be asking yourself that," He responded. He summoned his keyblade. It's name was "Blazing Victory" It was a pretty straight forward keyblade though. With the colors of yellow, orange, and red, it was pretty basic. It didn't have any intricate designs. It had a flat shaft that went into all three colors and faded in and out of each color. The teeth of the key were shaped like flames. Like I said, basic. But he sure knows how to use the thing! We ran at eachother and he went to stab at me, but I parried it and slashed as I ran past. He blocked me and I made a sharp turn around to face him. He made the same motion and ran at me again. I blocked his slash as he came up and threw his Keyblade out of his hand. If it weren't for his fast moving, the fight would have been over. But, he managed to back out of my reach and sidestepped quickly and caught it by the hilt in his hand. He ran forward at me, but at the last second side stepped quickly and placed his blade at my neck. Unluckily for him, I had a fast enough reaction time and had my keyblade at his neck at the same exact moment. So it was a stalemate.

"Nice moves," He said.

"Right back at ya," I said.

"Draw!" Said Tifa.

"If this was a real fight, one of you would be dead, and the other dying. With your fast reaction times, you two have some awesome potential," Said Cloud.

"Let's move on with the next fight matchup! Kairi and Vanitas to the center!" Said Tifa. I looked over to Kairi, but she seemed to be keeping her nerves together, and she summoned her Keyblade, Destiny Place. And Vanitas summoned his keyblade Void Gear. They got into their positions to fight and waited for the signal.

"GO!" Said Tifa. The two raced at each other. Vanitas had his keyblade behind him and he was running on his toes for more push. He swung out his keyblade and Kairi blocked. But it was a pretty heavy swing. She was knocked back a bit but managed to stay standing. She rushed forward jumpslashed. He blocked, but she spun in midair and caught him in his side. He went to knock down her keyblade, but she pushed away and landed a few feet away. Vanitas ran forward at her and she ran at him, but at another last moment choice, she planted her keyblade on the floor and pushed as hard as she could on the floor and she flipped over Vanitas. Before he could turn around, she had her keyblade on his back.

"Victory, Kairi!" Said Cloud.

"Kairi, you actually suprised me with all those aero dynamic moves you strung together. Very impressive!" Said Tifa.

"I got to admit, I wasn't expecting you to pull all those off,and win might I add," Said Cloud. Kairi walked away beaming and walked over to me. We hugged and watched Selphie's fight next. She lost to Yuffie's keyblade, "Black night" A keyblade that doesn't need to touch you to have an effect, but for that, you need to concentrate. I don't even know what it really looks like. Either it has a bunch of designs, or it has no designs and it's smooth surfaced. I don't know, it's really dark. I'll spare you the rest of the details of the next fight, just to speed this up a bit.

**After School**

"Man, that was awesome today! Minus the morning," I said as I got home.

"What did you all do?" Asked Aqua. She's een around here alot more often now.

"We had set up partners to fight against. I had to fight Lea. Selphie had to fight Yuffie, and Kairi fought Vanitas," I said.

"What!?" Asked Aqua.

"Relax. She showed him a thing or two. She's alot faster on her feet than I expected," I said.

"She always did beat you in foot racing when you two were younger," Said Aqua laughing a bit.

"Yeah I guess so. By the way, There's something I should tell you all," I said.

"What's that?" Asked Kairi. (She just walked in the door. She was talking to Selphie seeing as she was going to be hanging out with Riku.)

"Well, to start, Eraqus will be here tomorrow evening to put me into a deep sleep," I said.

"What for?" Asked Terra.

"He and Xehanort are going to be taking care of my mental issue," I said.

"How?" They all asked at once.

"Eraqus desribed it as there being different worlds inside me. Each one harboring a certain me," I expained. "I may need to fight them in order to gain their alliance with me, or just talk to them."

"Can you die in the dream?" Asked Kairi.

"Well, yeah. But I won't die in real life. Eraqus will make sure of that," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Aqua.

"We wait. We wait until tomorrow night comes, and I make my mind my own," I said. And that's that.

**The Next Morning**

Should I go to school? I was given the day off if I wanted to. I could use the time. I could also use a break. And some relaxation time. Yeah, I'm going to school. I might need all that, but I am going to school. Don't judge me. I just want to hang out with my friends really.

Allow me to skip ahead to halfway through the day. Nothing else important happened until then. "Wait up you two!" I yelled as I ran forward to Axel and Lea.

"What is it Sora?" Asked Lea.

"Have either one of you seen Kairi?" I asked. "She hasn't been here all day."

"Nah man. We haven't seen her at all," Said Axel.

"Aw man, I wonder where she is," I said.

"Want us to help you look?" Asked Lea.

"Nah, I'll manage on my own. Thanks for the offer anyway," I said.

"Alright man, see ya," Said Axel.

**Lunch**

"Hey, Riku." I said as I sat down to eat.

"I thought you were staying home today," He said as he downed some of the school soup.

"I decided to come. But I haven't seen Kairi at all," I said.

"Dude, she didn't text you?" He asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"She and I were talking yesterday, and we ended up talking about today, yesterday. She said she was going to stay home so you two could have the whole day together," Said Riku. I didn't move a muscle. I was absolutley terrified. "Are you al-"

"Fucking hell! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I said. And I started to run home.

Kairi looked none too happy when I got home. "Did you not get my text?" She asked.

"I must've missed it. Or it didn't go through," I said. She checked her phone and sighed.

"It was my fault. It didn't go through. And I didn't check to see. Sorry," She said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, Eraqus and Xehanort are supposed to be coming in a few hours, so let's just watch a movie or something," Said Kairi.

For the next few hours, we watched a couple of movies like, 'Reign over me' and 'Oz the Great and Powerful' Good movies. Great time. And fine we kissed a bit. Trust me, with those movies, you would too if you watched them with your girlfriend. Well, when Eraqus arrived there with Xehanort, it was time to go to bed. Sorry for the horrible pun.

"Alright Sora. Once you are under, you will awaken in the first world. your most stable world. This is where you have already made an alliance with yourself. All I can tell you now is that you will be on your own to find the next one. There is most likely no specific order you can challenge or visit each one of you personalities. And If there is, then you're lucky to have path to follow. Other then that you should becareful on who you have to fight," Said Eraqus.

"If you can manage a fight against one of the first few, take the chance. If you manage to polish your skills, you will have a better chance against your most dangerous personalities," Said Xehanort. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Asked Eraqus. I nodded. After a moment or two I passed out.

**Inside Sora's mind**

**Sleeping world one.**

"Uh... Where am I?" I sked myself as I came to. I looked at a twisted light pole that had a sign on it. "First District?" I asked myself. "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town! The world between worlds! Even in your mind apparently!" Said somebody out of sight.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Don't mind him. He usually does that," Said another voice.

"Uh... Who said THAT?" I asked.

"Guys, just show yourselves. Honestly," Said a third voice. Shortly after, three people walked into sight.

"Hey there Sora!" Said one with glasses.

"How's it going?" Said one with all black clothes.

" 'Bout time you showed up," Said one in shades. And I only described them the way I did, because they all look like me!

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're you!" They all said at once.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, we're your three main personalities. We all copiloted your mind at one point, but after a while your mind created you. A mixture of the three of us, all balanced out evenly. So like Eraqus said, you've met yourself, the one you have an alliance with," Said the one with glasses.

"Well, can you tell me where to go? I need to visit the next world. I'm trying to have total control of my mind," I said.

"That's going to be tricky. If you want to head to the next world, you're going to have to fight the one that owns this world. It's really not fair that he does, but he does," Said The me with Black clothes.

"Alright, So who is it?" I asked.

"We call him Zero. because when he's out, you refer to it as your Zero moment," Said the one with the shades.

"Aw man. You mean I have to fight him and win?" I said.

"Maybe not, he's usually pretty cool. You might not even have to fight him. We usually have movie nights," Said the me with the shades.

"Alright, where is he?" I asked.

"He's usually in the Fifth District. I'll take you to him. Come on," Said the me with the glasses.

**Sixth District**

"That him over there?" I asked.

"Go for it. Make your alliance with him," Said the me with the glasses. I nodded and took a step forward.

"Sora, I knew you'd be by soon enough. Not really, but I knew you'd be by," Said Zero.

"You heard me?" I asked.

"Of course I did! I'm Zero! Remember, all my senses are really high?" Said Zero.

"Right, my bad." I said.

"Well, here's the deal, I need you to help me out," I said.

"What with? So you can be in control? Not likely," Said Zero.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I've gotten used to being in the position I'm in now," Said Zero.

"Couldn't you-"

"Not a chance," Said Zero. I was at a loss. I could never have a stable relationship with Kairi if I didn't get Zero to agree.

"Listen man, I'm going to level with you here. I'm not even doing this for myself, I'm doing this so I can have a future with my girlfriend. But if my mind isn't stable, it's not possible," I said.

"That's a pretty rightcheous move man. I'll tell you what, I'll let you take control, if you agree to use my keyblade from now on. You won't go crazy if you use my keyblade. You'll only get the abilities that come with it. Alright?" Asked Zero.

"Deal," I said. We shook hands and we both glowed. Then the glow faded. "Alright, I guess we're aligned now. Can you tell me where I can find the path to the next world?" I asked. He pointed to a foutain.

"Walk in the fountain. The second you step in, you'll see the next world," Said Zero.

"Alright, see you!" And I walked into the fountain.

**Sleeping World Two**

"This looks like the school, why would that be it's own world?" I asked myself.

"Obviously because this is where I've appeared the most. I'm Rath," Said a version of me with all red clothes. He was holding the Skull Keyblade.

"Let me guess, I have to fight you? In the gym? No bars held?" I asked. He seemed confused by that.

"How did-?"

"Please, I'm you! Of course I'd know what you want to do for a fight. So then I have an advantage, but you're faster, so that evens it out," I said.

"You that quick to assume? Just because I fight when I'm outside this world, doesn't mean I can't be reasonable. I already know why you're here anyway. And I already have an offer for you. You just don't take any B.S. From Vanitas, and I'll align with you. Deal?" Asked Rath.

"Alright, Deal," I said. We shook hands and the same thing happened like with Zero. "That was alot shorter than with Zero, where do I go to so I can get to the next world?" I asked.

"You head right through those double entry doors and you'll be in Smooth's world," Said Rath.

"Smooth?" I asked.

"We call him that since he usually is the one who gets you the girl you want to go out with," Said Rath.

"Oh, Okay. Well I'll see you I guess," I said. Then I walked through the double doors.

**Sleeping World Three**

"What's this place?" I asked my self as I stepped in side the new world. It looked like a giant circus. "Oh wait a second. Aw man, don't tell me it's-"

"Look what we have here. A visitior!" Said a voice outside my line of sight.

"I am not in the mood for games. Just come out and show yourself," I said.

"Testy, testy. You are no fun," Said the new me.

"Just tell me what to call you," I said.

"Well my keyblade's name is 'Joking Death' So, call me J.D." Said J.D.

"Well, At least it's a kind of normal name. So, do I have to fight you or what?" I asked.

"What for?" Asked J.D.

"Well there's supposed to be some way I can align with you," I said.

"Right, Infinity told me about that. Well if you want total control, you'll have to fight me. Said J.D.

"I didn't expect an easy one this time," I said. Then I realized something, "Hey, isn't this supposed to be smooth's world?" I asked.

J.D. Smiled and laughed a bit," Nicely done Sora! I didn't expect you to remember what Rath told you, you seemed to busy to remember what he said," Said J.D. But it wasn't really J.D. He spun around and changed into a me without all the colors, had a cool looking keyblade, and did not talk that same way any more. Instead, he was shirtless, tanned, muscled a bit more then myself, and had a blue keyblade that were ocean waves, and three waves made the teeth. "I'm Smooth. That's what all the others call me when I'm in Traverse Town that is."

"Well Smooth, what say you and I team up? I kinda need control of my mind, seeing as I need control to take out the guy who kinda caused it," I said.

"Tell you what, if you beat Infinity, I'll align with you, but you have to fight him right now. Alright? Otherwise, I'll call J.D. AND Infinity to fight you. And you're already aquainted with J.D.," Said Smooth.

"So either I fight a possibly impossible fight, or I fight an impossible fight?" I asked.

"Pretty much, what'll it be?" He asked. That was a good question. If I fight Infinity, I'll be fighting a me, that's better than me! And If I fight both at once, I fight the me that's better, and the me that's insane. The choice is obvious.

"Call Infinity, I'm not up to fight two people at once," I said.

"You sure about that? Alright, I'll call him," Said Smooth. While he did that, I started to figure out a fighting strategy.

"To beat Infinity, I basically need to predict where he's gonna be, sine he's so fast. And I'll need to catch him off gaurd since he's strong. And I need a back up plan for every move I make since he has great reflexes," I said. This is going to be one tough fight. After a bit, the me I assumed to be Infinity finally showed up.

"So I finally meet the main Sora. I'm going to have fun fighting you. When I beat you then I'll be in control, not you anymore," I said.

"Please, you're not able to gain control, so don't even bluff," I said.

"But I'm not. You see, I've been watching the second you entered Traverse Town. And each time you entered a new world, you had less of an understanding, you were confused on how all this is inside your head. Right now, you're at your weakest standing by far. So, by the change in your mental stability, you are now weak enough for me to defeat. And when you're defeated, your mental barrier will be at its weakest, and I'll be able to break through and take control of your mind completely."

_**I think that's enough for this chapter. Sorry about the update time, I know I said Bi-weekly, but this is the last weekly update for a while. It's going to be, One week goes for this story, the other week goes for my other story, which inturn will make it a Bi-Weekly update for the two stories. And also makes them longer. It's a win-win situation. You get longer chapters, and I get to rest the brain a bit. Wouldn't want to end up in Sora's position right? And I apologize for when I posted this chapter, My wifi was down. See Ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What up there guys and gals? I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I really did. I enjoy cliffhangers, they're fun that way. Well I won't take up too much space for this note. So without any more delay, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 7: How the cookie crumbles.**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Wait, what? You've got to be kidding. If I lose you take control of my body? No way!" I said. I mean if this version of me is right, then how on Earth am I supposed to get back in control? I can't afford to lose this fight. No way will I let myself lose. "Ha! Alright, I like that! If it really is how you say it is, then I don't need to promise anything! Let's get right to the fight!" I said.

"Got your guts now don't you? Good thing you do now, I wouldn't want to try to rip out nothing," Said Infinity.

"I like the way you think! Well, let's, Get, TO IT!" I yelled as I called out my Zero Blade. It's a white straight edge blade; strike the teeth being shaped like icicles. All of a sudden everything looked a lot more vibrant, I could hear Infinity's breathing, and I could feel the still air around me. I knew I was now using Zero's abilities. I'm going to need as much help as I can get in order to fight Infinity. Then I waited. I waited for him to make the first move. We stood for what seemed like forever. Then I saw him shift his stance and go to dash behind me, I wouldn't have seen it if it weren't for Zero's abilities. I managed to place my keyblade in a defensive position and block his keyblade. It made a sharp pinging sound that reverberated into my ears. It was painful, but I withheld against it. I spun and tried to slash at him. But he was gone. I heard behind me and jumped to the side to see that his keyblade slammed into the sand and sank all the way in to the handgaurd. I took my opportunity and went to go and strike him but he pulled out his Keyblade faster than I expected. He managed to block me and pushed forward. I had to move side to side to keep from getting hit. Turns out, he can't turn as sharply without the zero half. So if I move side to side, I could last indefinitely. If my stamina lasted indefinitely. I was getting tired like crazy.

_"There's no way I can last much longer against him. I'm getting crazy tired just by dodging him," _I thought. Regardless I had to keep moving and blocking. I couldn't seem to find an opening. Well, there were openings, but I can't move fast enough to take advantage of them. He has to take a moment to turn so he can dash again. These are the moments that I try to look out for. _"I... Can't... Move... Fast... Enough... Can't... Dodge... Much... Longer..." _I thought. I wasn't lying to myself. I was close to falling down. Then there was an opprotunity. He fell down and dropped his keyblade. I ran as fast as I could and slashed downward. _I still missed the damn bastard. _I aimed right at his neck and missed him. But only because he moved out of the way. He got back up by the time I slashed again, and he blocked me again.

"Nice try, but I won't let you win!" Said Infinity.

"And I won't let myself lose!" I said back. He and I actually decided on the same course of action. Just rush each other and see who stays standing. I ran as fast as I possibly could to strike at him, and he ran at the same moment.

**Kairi's P.O.V**

"Oh, I hope that he's alright," I said. I looked out the window, still dark out. I looked at my watch, **4:38**. "Sora..."

"He'll be just fine Kairi. I have faith that Sora can take control of his mind by the time he wakes," Said Eraqus.

"Sora has much promise to his character. I have faith as well," Said Xehanort.

"Come on Kairi, this can't be good for you-" Started Aqua.

"No. I'm staying here with Sora. I'm not leaving his side until he wakes up," I said.

"Actually Kairi, there is a matter that I must discuss with you separately," Said Xehanort.

"Fine. If it has to be private," I said. I got up and walked with him to the living room.

"Now this may be hard to hear," Said Xehanort as we sat down. "But this is something that has already impacted yours, Aqua's, Terra's, And Sora's lives drastically," Said Xehanort.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I am the true reason why you all ended up here in Radiant Garden. Not just Xemnas or Ansem. It is because of me," Said Xehanort.

I backed up in shock. "Y-you caused all this? You're why Sora's like this? You're why we were all seperated! You caused all this strife and hurt to our hearts! You- You are a, HEARTLESS. HORRIBLE. BASTARD!" I yelled.

"I have good reason for why-"

"WHAT REASON COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"I wanted to have-"

"HAVE WHAT? HAVE POWER? TELL ME, WAS IT FUCKING WORTH IT!" I yelled. Pardon the language, but I was pissed.

"IT WAS SO I COULD HAVE MY OWN MIND!" He yelled back.

"What? W-what do you-" I started to say.

"I once was in the same position as Sora, having a shared mind. I concluded that if I wore down the both of them as much as I could rid myself of them. Much to my fury I was incorrect! They created their own temporary bodies and both caused the havoc on your island! Then once they were no longer able to keep their bodies, they went inside the weakest mind they could take advantage of. Mayor Demyx's mind," Said Xehanort. I fell down into my chair. Was he actually telling the truth?

"Wait, wait, and wait. If all that's true, then how is Sora having the issue you had?" I asked. "I never remember him like this when we were on the islands," I stated.

"That perplexes me as well. I have yet to come up with a solution for that result. Maybe he'll be able to tell us once he wakes," Said Xehanort.

"One more question, how did we all get separated and only Terra and Sora had lost their memories?" I asked.

"Perhaps Xemnas and Ansem did not expect you to find them. So only they lost their memories," Explained Xehanort.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. We found each other after all. They only thing that matters now is if he gets his mind back," I said.

**Sora's P.O.V**

_"I... I'm going to lose this... He has more stamina, speed, and strength... I was an idiot," _I thought as my feet gave out. I fell onto my knees and used my keyblade to hold myself up.

"About time you gave up... you got me really tired I'll admit. But now it's time for me to take control of your body," Said Infinity as he walked forward.

"Bastard. I won't let you!" I stood up again and went to hit him. But he flicked his wrist and knocked it out of my hand. Then he hit me with a back handed swing and knocked me down.

"Pathetic. You aren't able to beat me. You should have known that from the start," Said Infinity. He stood over me and placed the keyblade a few feet over my heart, "I'll try and make this quit. I know I can't kill you, but having you in a comatose state for a bit will be good enough for my objective," Said Infinity. He went to stab me, but I grabbed the keyblade and kept it from piercing me.

"I-I won't lose to you..." I said. I pushed it to the side and it went into the ground next to me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He rolled, trying to get me off, but I ended up over him. He pushed me off as hard as he could. That sent me flying across the beach. I barely managed to get up. He was back over to me again and slammed into me, sending me on another trip. When I landed I had the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stand, I could barely move. There was no way I could win now. Even if he was tired, he still had more energy than me, and was going to take advantage of it.

"You know I'm getting real tired of your never giving up. Why do you keep defying what will happen? You're going to lose this fight! Why won't you accept that?" Asked Infinity.

"I have my reasons. Let me ask you something though, you helped me before, so why do you try and take total control?" I asked.

"I only helped because you still had an influence over me. So I really had no choice but to help. It's tiring after a while," Complained Infinity.

"Just because I had an influence doesn't mean you had to help, that just gave you a little bit more of a push to help," I said.

"Now you're just trying to mess with me," Said Infinity as he helped me onto my feet.

"I'm serious. Just because there's that extra push to do something, doesn't mean you have to do it. You could follow your own path you know," I said.

"How am I supposed to do that? After all, I am just a part of your mind," Said Infinity.

"Well, maybe if you align with me, I'll let you give me a little push," I said.

"You are too easy," Said Infinity.

"What do you-" I started, but I looked down to see his keyblade in my abdomen.

"Let your guard down for one second, and you lose it all," Said Infinity.

I smiled and said, "Ha! That's what you think!" And I called out my Zero Blade and stuck him with it. "Now that the playing field is even again, you want to align with me?" I asked.

Infinity chuckled and said, "Alright then Sora, you got me good. I guess you're better than I thought." He shook my hand after we took the keyblades out of each other's bodies and we were finally aligned!

"Aww, I was hoping to see some more action! Hopefully some burning and screaming in pain!"

"Relax J.D. You're not Hitler or anything."

"Now that was just rude." I turned to see Smooth and J.D walking up to me and Infinity.

"Smooth! And I'm guessing J.D.? About time you showed up," I said.

"Well, like you I'm a man of my word, when I can be. Plus, I talked to J.D. here. He said that he'll align with ya," Said Smooth.

"Great! So now that I have You three, that's everyody I needed to align with I'm pretty sure," I said.

"As far as we all know you've aligned with all of us," Said Infinity. "Now, as for the matter of waking you up... I'm going to enjoy this. Turn around."

"Okay? What are you doing exactly?" I asked.

"Waking you up. Here we go, in three... two... one... BLAST OFF!" And when he yelled that, I was sent flying with a nice sharp pain in my rear end.

**Reality**

** Sora's Room**

** 6:30 AM**

"You literally kicked me in the-! Oh, hey I'm awake!" I said as I looked around.

"I take it that everything went well?" Asked Eraqus.

"I'm pretty sure everything went A-OK! Now I can really focus on anything I need to," I said. Three seconds later I get a nice big old hug from... that's right you guessed it. Terra. "Haha, get off me ya big lug," I said.

"Sorry, but I have to admit I didn't expect to see ya for a few more hours," Said Terra.

"I wasn't expecting for Infinity to talk things out in the end. After quite a bit of fighting," I said.

"Well, glad to see you're awake now Sora, Kairi's practically worn a hole through the rug pacing back and forth waiting for you to wake up," Said Aqua.

"Well, I guess I'd better not keep her waiting any longer should I?" I said. With that being said I got up out of bed and walked to the living room.

**Living Room**

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said you wore a hole in the floor," I said as I saw Kairi walking back and forth. She looked up and smiled. She walked over to me and we hugged for a bit.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," She said.

"How worried were you?" I asked.

"Not very. I knew you were going to come back you. You weren't going to be any different. You were that way when I had met you again on the bus the first time. You hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw you," Said Kairi.

"That's some faith you've got there. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it myself," I said.

"I'll always have faith in you Sora. I'll never stop having faith in you."

"Right back you Kairi...right back at you..."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who could that-" I started.

"SORA! SORA! SORAAAA!" Yelled somebody. I walked over to open the door and Riku came bursting in. "Sora! You've got to help me! You and Kairi both!" Insisted Riku.

"Slow down man! First off, tell me what's up," I said.

"It's Selphie!"

"What about Selphie?" I asked.

"Well, uhh... let's seee where to-"

"Just start already!" Said Kairi.

"Well, Some guy in a black coat and grey hair had gone to her place, and I was hanging out with her, and he asked for her specifically. When she walked to the door he just grabbed her and was gone! I ran out the door and looked arund, but I couldn't find anything!" Explained Riku.

"This doesn't seem right-" Started Kairi. Then we heard a man's voice.

"You can get her back, once you Mr. Leonheart is dead." We all looked behind us and saw a guy with grey hair and a wicked looking tattoo on his bare chest. "Until then, some more leverage is needed." Then the guy lunged forward and the second he touched Kairi, he was gone. And so was she.

"Dammit! Alright Riku you've got my attention! Let's go find whoever that was and beat the hell outta them!" I said.

"Thank you! Now let's go!" Said Riku. He summoned His Way to the Dawn, and I called out my Newly acquired Zero Blade and we both ran out the door.

**Radiant Garden **

**City Streets**

"Which way now Riku?" I asked as we reached the intersection.

"Left! Then we take a right and we'll be right at the Mayor's office! Why do we need to head there anyway?" Asked Riku.

"You'll know when we get there," I said.

_"It has to be Xemnas and Ansem. It can't be anybody else," _I thought.

"Well, I notified the others and the said they'd meet us there," Said Riku.

"Who's all coming?" I asked.

"Axel, Lea, Namine, Roxas, Xion. Even Vanitas," Said Riku.

"Wait, Roxas AND Vanitas?" I asked.

"Believe me, I didn't expect those two to agree to come," Said Riku.

"Alright, let's just- There's the office!" I said. The building came into veiw and we were greeted by everybody just mentioned.

"Glad you guys are here," I said.

"Can you tell us what's going on Sora? We're just here on your word," Said Axel.

"Right, but you'll have to bear with me on this," I said.

"We'll listen to every word you've got to say," Said Vanitas.

"Here goes," I took a deep breath and started to explain.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"- and that's the gist of it," I finished. I hope you weren't expecting a huge paragraph explaining it all. You've read everything up to this point right? So you should know right? Don't tell me you don't.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Roxas.

"I'll head in first. Through the front doors. Then I want Lea and Axel to scale the walls and look in the windows, if you two see anything, I want you both to report it to everybody down here. And if it's anything with Kairi and Selphie being in there, I want you guys to rush in and tell me," I said.

"Alright, man. You got it," Said Lea.

"Alright, see you!" And with that I walked in.

**Mayor's Office**

"Hello there! Is there any way I can help you today?" Asked the woman at the front desk.

"Actually, have you seen two guys walk in here? Not at the same time, one a bit earlier. Both with grey hair?" I asked.

"Actually yes. They both were here earlier, and I think it's time you _left. _We're about to close the office for the night. I hope you have a good evening," Said the woman.

"Alright, I guess I'll-" I started.

"Sora!" I turned to see Lea running in. "We saw Kairi and Selphie! Top floor west side!"

I turned to the woman, "Sorry, but I think we'll be staying a bit longer," I said. I called out my Zero blade and we all started for our way up.

_**I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I started school again last week and it's been tough to find time. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**What were they doing when we left off? Oh yeah, they were in the office building weren't they?**_

_**I better get on with the main part of the story.**_

_**Or actually… the first ARC of the story.**_

_**Surprised? So am I.**_

_**This is the Ansem and Xemnas ARC. There won't be a set amount of chapter's per ARC, but they oughta be around this many. We're near the closing of this ARC; hence there will be an epic fight soon with all present characters involved.**_

_**Note: I did NOT originally mean to do this. It just kinda happened.**_

_**Chapter 8: We're still up in this **_

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Axel! Where is it that you saw them?" I yelled.

"Give me a second… Let's see if I'm facing this way…." He mumbled to himself for a good minute. "…then they're to our left! Let's go!" Said Axel. We had split up into two different groups. One consisting of me, Axel, Lea, and Xion. The other group was of Namine, Roxas, Vanitas, and Riku. Plus some body talked to Yuffie before we all rushed into the place and she got here just a couple of seconds ago. She's by herself since she moves fast and can cover more ground.

"This the room Axel?" I asked as we approached the end of the hall.

"Should be. If I thought of everything in the right proportion, then they should be right through this door," Said Axel.

"Good. Alright everybody, get ready…" I said. I called out my Zero Blade and got ready to rush in.

One.

Two.

Three.

We broke down the door and saw what quite the horrible sight was.

**Roxas's P.O.V**

"Riku, are you sure we're heading the right way?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure the idea of splitting up was to cover more area, look for Kairi and Selphie, and try and find these Xemnas and Ansem guys," Said Riku.

"Hey guys!" Said Yuffie as she raced up to us.

"Hey Yuffie, you find anything?" Asked Namine.

"Not yet. I think I would have found two bodies about my size by now, but I can't find 'em," Said Yuffie.

"Dammit, I guess we'll have to keep looking then," Said Riku.

"Happy hunting!" Said Yuffie, then she ran off again. Then we heard a bunch of yells coming from the other side of the building.

"What do you think that was?" Asked Vanitas. First time I've heard him talk since we got in this place.

"Sounds like the others found something, but it doesn't sound too good. I'll stay here and keep looking, the rest of you go and check it out," Said Riku.

"No way!" I said.

"The way these guys sound, if you find them, you're gonna need all the help you can get!" Said Namine.

"I'll go," Said Vanitas. We all looked at him strangely.

"You want go with Sora and the others?" I asked.

"None of you are going, and they need somebody to make sure they don't die," Said Vanitas.

"As insulting as that is to the others, I have to agree," I said.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you three later," And Vanitas walked off.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Over in the room where Axel had said Kairi and Selphie were in, we only found blood, guts, and gore. And it all belonged to Mayor Demyx.

"Now this is what I call a 'Bloody Mistake' But it's still pretty crazy that Mayor Demyx is like this," I said. After recovering from the initial shock.

"Well, I guess we can guess that they've both been here. Those Grey haired guys at any rate," Said Xion.

"Where the hell are they...?" I said.

"Let's keep moving. It's a bad idea to stay in one spot," Said Lea.

"Well, we're on the 2nd floor, and there are three floors. So let's head to the third floor and meet up with the others. That way we can for sure get those guys," I said.

"What the hell!?" We all turned to see Vanitas running up. "What happened to my-"

"We don't know, but all we do know is that we're all on the same side," I said.

"Not right now we aren't. I'm going to find these guys myself!" Said Vanitas. Then he ran off.

"Gotta admit, can't blame that guy for reacting the way that he did. I'd be messed up too if I saw that happen," I said. "Let's go, we're losing time," I said. We all made our way to the third floor and ran into Yuffie.

"You guys find anything? I haven't seen squat yet," Said Yuffie.

"Well we found mayor Demyx's massacred dead body, but other than that we haven't found anything," Said Xion.

"Massacred dead body? Yuck. I would not want to see that," Said Yuffie.

"We wouldn't want to either. It was really gross," Said Axel.

"Let's go meet back up with the others. If we all check this floor, we can't miss them," Said Yuffie. We all agreed and followed her to the other side of the building. We were about halfway at a guess, when we heard a yell.

It sounded faintly like, "You lying BASTARD!" But I'm not so sure. We all ran over to where we heard the yell and saw Riku get thrown across the room. We looked over to who threw him. It was Vanitas.

He looked over to me and extended his arm to where his palm was facing down. Then he flipped his arm over and made a gesture for me to walk over. Except when he did, I didn't walk, I was forced to to slide on over. The others were in the hall way, and before they could get in, the doors slammed shut.

"Now we're alone. Good. Allow me to tell you a story Sora. My life story. A tragic one at that, but you are very important to it I must admit," Said Vanitas. He was Holding Void Gear very loosely. He swung it around on a single finger.

"What the hell's gotten into you? Just a few minutes ago you were devastated that your father was dead!" I said.

"Idiot, you think he was my father for real? Haven't you wondered why I look exactly like you? Allow me to tell you," Said Vanitas.

"Stop talking in riddles. Just get to the point," I said.

"I was utterly and literally _created_. By my _fathers_ and Ansem and Xemnas. Long before any of you all figured out what was going on, I knew how and why they were inside Mayor Demyx. And that's because some of their memories were transferred into me along in the process of it all. Now allow me to tell you why I was created the way I was. I was created to be an equal match. A mirror version. A polar opposite, of you. This however was not the case after Destiny Islands. Your mind was divided then by all the tragedy that stuck with that horrible storm. Giving you multiple keyblades to match your newfound personalities and they came along with abilities as well! After that happened, they had no idea until tonight. That's where the real fun begins," Said Vanitas. He smiled evilly and brought out a SECOND VOID GEAR.

"What the-?" I said as I took a step back. He's using two of the SAME Keyblade? I've heard of using two of them, but them be the same? "How are you-" I started.

"I was given an energy boost. This second keyblade is not really a keyblade, but just a solid form of energy. Now you'll note how fast I move with it-" He said. He ran at me and swung both of them in an X formation. I barely had enough time to block ONE of them. The other caught me in my side and swept me across the room. "And now you'll note how fast I move if I only use one of them and use that extra energy-" he said. Next thing I know, I'm thrown across the room and land in midair and am thrown again. I coughed up a slight amount of blood. I managed to stand up. "Impressed?" He asked.

"That's is impressive I'll admit. But you aren't a real keyblade holder," I said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You're not a real one. If anything, you were given it. And now you've got a fake keyblade to prove it too," I said, fully standing now.

"Shut it."

"You think you have real power? Wrong. I'll show what power really is," I said. I closed my eyes. I focused solely on my free hand. I focused on the fact that I need to find, Kairi, Selphie, protect those close to me, get payback for Riku, and stop Ansem and Xemnas. My blood pressure skyrocketed. I managed to call out my Infinity blade along with my Zero Blade. "I'll show you…. What it means to be true Keyblade Wielder!" I shouted. I ran at him with both keyblades trailing the ground. At the last moment I jumped up and flew over him. I landed and slid to one wall. I threw my Infifity blade and he dodged it. It sank into the wall opposite of me. I already won this fight.

_**Next chapter will pickup on Riku's P.O.V of what's going on. Sorry for the late update, I forgot to update Saturday. My bad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What up guys and gals? Welcome back to Sora Against Vanitas. Now as promised, this chapter starts off with Riku. So you fangirls get that out of your system now….better? Good. **_

_**Bear with me, it's been a crazy week, so this might be a crazily composed chapter.**_

_**Chapter 9: Final battle beggining.**_

**Riku's P.O.V**

_"Riku! Riku!" _I heard. Unconsciously of course. Seeing as I was tossed across and out of a room the size of probably the one you fight Psycho Mantis in Metal Gear Solid. Yeah, I did just make that reference. Any way, I woke up to Xion slapping me awake.

First thing I say, "Would you quit doing that!" Everybody laughs, hahaha, we all recap the fact that my butt got handed to me against Vanitas and Sora's in there fighting the bastard now. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not too long, only about 5 minutes," Said Roxas.

"That's 5 minutes too much," I said standing. I brushed myself off all over and checked the doors. "Locked... of course they are. I guess there has to be some kind of bad guy cliche' here," I said. "Nothing we can really do here," I said. "Roxas. You wait here and wait for Sora to come out. The others and I will keep moving on looking for-" I started. Just then my phone rang. I answered and guess who called?

"Riku. I found Kairi and Selphie. Sorry about going on with out you guys, but I thought you might have wanted me to look for them some more while I had the chance," Said Yuffie.

"Yuffie, that's great news! Listen, tell me where you are and the rest of us will meet you there," I said.

"Well, you see the thing is... I kind of got out ninja'd," Said Yuffie.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This time a different voice came on. "What she means to say is that, she let her guard down and was captured. Sadly we forgot to confiscate her phone. Also, if you do not find her soon, she will bleed out and die. I suggest you hurry Riku. Let the darkness you've locked away in your heart roam free so you may find these three girls. Their lives depend on you now," Said the guy. Then the line cut off.

**Sora's P.O.V**

The keyblade had stuck itself into the wall.

"Nice shot, but too bad you missed," Said Vanitas.

"True, but look at it this way. If the keyblade is still out, then my abilities with it are activated too. Also, the last time I went Zero-Infinity, I had one keyblade. Not two," And with that, I threw my other keyblade into the other wall opposite of the one with a keyblade already. Being completely disarmed, sure I was at a disadvantage, but I also had an advantage. Think of it as using a gun of something. If you're too close to the person, then they can't really use the gun in time. This is what's called a dead zone. Most weapons have them. So for stuff like swords, you can only use the hilt if the person gets too close. But with your own body, you can use anything really. No matter how close the person is, you don't have a dead zone. I ran as fast as I could forward, regardless of the power I'm using, I'm not taking chances. Vanitas did the same thing and he slashed at me with his Void Gear. I lifted my feet off the ground, not by jumping, just by literally lifting them and I grabbed his Void Gear and my momentum threw him way off balance, not to mention he lost his grip on his keyblade.

I had his keyblade in my hand. I had what he needed to be my equal. "You don't deserve this. No matter how dark it is. A person as dark as you doesn't desrve it," I said.

"Whoa, just take it easy man, no need to do anything rash," Said Vanitas.

"What you think I'm going to get rid of your keyblade? Please, this is only the energy one. The real one is still in your possesion," I said. And by focusing hard enough, I absorbed energy keyblade and added it's energy to my own. And with it, I called out my Zero-Infinity blade. "Now that that's done with, Let's get this over with," I said. Vanitas called out his actual keyblade and rushed me. All I did was stand there and block and crazy Vanitas wouldn't stop. He was determined, but still an idiot for being so. Eventually after he attacked me as many time as possible in twenty minutes, he was wiped out. "You done?" I asked.

He tried to respond, but he couldn't. Being the merciful person I am, all I did was give him an epic beat down by using him in a game of volley ball consisting of only me. I didn't let him touch the ground once. At least not until I was done. His eyes were blood shot. He was bruising all over, mainly from where I used my keyblade as a way to play volley ball. Hey, if it can move gast enough and can strike as hard as me, why not? I picked him up by his shirt collar. "Listen Vanitas. If you ever do anything this fucking dumb again, the last words you will ever hear, are 'I warned you' You got that?" I asked. He managed to nod yes, but after that I threw him one more time and allowed him to slam into a wall. He got knocked out.

**Hallway out side of the miniature volleyball match that Sora finished.**

**9:00 P.M.**

_ "I just noticed something, how come it's nine when I went to sleep at ten or so?" _I asked myself as I walked out of the room I fought Vanitas in.

"You got out here faster than I thought," Said Roxas.

"Why, were you expecting Vanitas to walk out?' I asked.

"Partially, but that doesn't matter anyway. Riku and the others are closing in on the girl's positon. We might want to hurry," Said Roxas. He said nothing more and ran off. I had to follow quickly. Granted I could have passed him easy, but he knew more about the layout of this wing at this point, so I had to follow.

Eventually, we found the others and they all had their keyblades out and looked ready to fight. In the front was Riku and he seemed unaware of how the others were behind him. But he did have his Way To The Dawn out, something was up. Then I noticed one person was missing from the count. Actually two. Yuffie was nowhere and Xion wasn't to be seen either. Then I saw that in front of Riku there was a growing puddle of blood in front of him.

"Roxas, what's going-" I started, but he already rushed forward with Oblivion to attack Riku.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Yelled Roxas. I was wondering why he was yelling the way he was, so I stepped to where he was and I got a clear view why he was like that. Xion was knocked out at Riku's feet, bleeding heavily from her arms. I immediately summoned my Zero Blade, and analyzed the situation. I could wall jump and reach Xion to get her out of harm's way, but Roxas just started the fight with Riku and was getting whupped. Then, Roxas did something weird. At least to me. He dodged Riku in a risky sort of way since Riku was swinging in that direction, but he did it unscathed. He grabbed Xion by the shoulder for a split second and shouted her keyblade's name. "OATHKEEPER!" Once he let go, he summoned her keyblade.

"How did he-!?" I started.

"It's how he and Xion met. How they were paired together because of this ability. It's a strange link. Axel and Lea can do the same thing, but they have a diiferent way. They have the same keyblade, so they can actually share a mind for a while and they can use that to gain a major advantage. However, Xion and Roxas is a more common one, with a rare ability that is. They can weild eachother's blades and it have no extra pressure on the heart. But to weild both at once... that's a comepletely risky move. The extra strain on the heart having lost all of it's energy can turn the person into a dark being. A Heartless. Once they were plentiful, but now they've dissapeared nearly altogether since through the years, hearts are able to sustain more, but the stronger the heart that collapses, the stronger the resulting Heartless. So if his heart collapses..." Said Namine.

"Then it'll be one tough heartless to get rid of?" I said.

"Exactly. It won't happen immediatley, but that's only if the heart can't take it. All we can do is watch," Said Axel. Then I remembered Xion.

" Crap! we forgot Xion!" I said. I ran as fast as I could, scooped her up, and got her to safety, and I only got ten cuts doing it. "Heal her guys, then we keep moving on. I'll freeze these two guys if I have to," I said.

"Alright man," Said Lea. They patched up Xion by using the common 'Cure magic' but Namine was the only one who could use Cura.

"Sora, we can't camp here very long. Yuffie's bleeding out where ever the girl's are. We've got to move. We've been tracking her using Riku's phone, but he's got it and he's gone insane," Said Axel.

"Right, so we stop Riku, get his phone, track Yuffie, and get going," I said.

"Pretty much. ut how do we do that exactly?" Asked Namine.

"Simple. Watch me," I said. I aimed my zero blade down sights and shouted, "BLIZZAGA!" Both Riku and Roxas were frozen solid. "They shouldnt be like this too long, but I'd rather not leave Xion here for when they do unfreeze," I said as I picked her up. She was horribly pale. And I couldn't help but feel a little sorry and doubtful on whether she would make it or not. I pushed the feeling aside and Lea broke some of the ice on Riku's leg.

"Got his cell. By the looks of it we're right in front of the place too... scratch that. We're directly under Yuffie's cell. Meaning that they're on top of the roof," Said Lea.

"Alright. So how do we get up there?" I asked.

"What do you say bro? Two times the heat, two times the power?" Said Axel.

"How do you read my mind so easily?" Said Lea jokingly. They both pointed their keyblades toward the roof and shot too many fira spells to count. Soon enough, there was a nice hole for all of us to fit through.

**Rooftops**

We all were outside now. I looked around but couldn't see much since we were searching for a few hours and it got pitch black in that time. I gave Xion to Lea and walked around for a sec. "Can't see a damn thing... even with my Zero Blade. But I can hear plenty fine," I said. I heard some voices to the right, but I heard shallow breathing way in front of me, and a bit to the left. I got a good hold onto my Zero Blade and started toward the breathing. "How cliche' is this? Rooftop battle? Why couldn't it have been in the janitors office or something? I hate cliche's. Plus all this damn wind is making it near inpossible to hear a thing," I said. Nailed it. Me saying that dragged out just what I wanted to. Two guys tried to tackle me down but I dodged and they missed. Then lights all around me came to life. I looked back and saw that Lea and Axel looked mighty pleased with themselves.

"Gutters were full of leaves! Plus it's been pretty dry lately so, yeah, definitely helps!" Said Axel.

I could actualy see now. The two guys both had silver hair. One wearing a long coat, the other with a wicked tattoo on his chest. They both were ripped. I mean me times ten ripped. "Who are you guys! And why do you want Kairi and Selphie!" I yelled.

"We've already told you why we have them Sora. As for who we are..." The one in the long coat stepped forward. "I am Xemnas. A nobody."

The other guy stepped forward, "And I am Ansem. A Heartless."

"Heartless? So this is what they look like? I did not see that coming," I said. "Then I grabbed my keyblade as hard as I could. "But it doesn't matter. Because I'm going to take you both down! No matter how long it-" I started.

"No use Sora. They'll destroy you in a matter of seconds," Said a voice behind me that was getting closer. Soon enough Riku was walking past me to the guys. Once he was next to them he turned to face me. "Besides, if you want to fight them, you'll have to beat me first. Trust me, it will not be easy. I'll take you down easy," Said Riku as he brandished his keyblade at me.

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't matter what you say, because I'll take you out. No matter what it takes. Even if I become a heartless in the process, I'll make sure that Kairi is safe!" I said. I probably was already becoming a heartless. After my fight with Vanitas, nah, can't be.

"You're a fool. I'm going to enjoy removing your heart. Your physical one that is," Said Riku.

"We'll see about that," I said as I raised my Zero Blade. After that, I charged and Riku moved faster than I could perceive. I was knocked flat on my back. He had his keyblade right over my heart. Then I saw nothing but flames obscure my vision.

_**Sorry bout the late update! School's kinda in the way. Well, next chapter will be the last for this ARC. You guys ready? Because I sure am. Don't think that means I'll slack off next chapter, but It'll be awhile before I start the next ARC. At least a month or so. I need to let my brain play catch up.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Believe me. I did not want to slack off on this chapter and I haven't I just had VERY busy week with it being spirit week at my school, two projects, and an essay on my hands, but need less to say, all of that is over with and I was able to complete the final chapter of the Ansem and Xemnas ARC. I my self have been waiting for the outcome myself. I write with whatever comes to mind, and I keep a plot going as well. It's my kind of special style.**_

_**Well, I won't bore you with anymore of what's been going on with me, time to read!**_

_**Chapter 10: A battle to end them all? **_

** Sora's P.O.V.**

So Yeah. Flames burst over me and lit my entire perspective. Riku dissapeared for the few short seconds and was halfway across the rooftop when they ended. He was badly burnt on his arm and would most likely die within the hour. Bitter sweet? Kind of. Cruel? Absolutely.

"Yeah brother! Now that's what I'm talking about! Up top!" Said Lea to Axel. They have had just a string of good luck today haven't they? First they manage to find where Kairi and Selphie are, then they mange to blow a hole in the roof, then they set fire to all the leves in the roof top gutters, then this. Man they are on a roll.

"That boy was pathetic! I blame you Xemnas. You said the darkness in his heart would surely beat them!" Complained Ansem.

"Very well, it may have been a poor choice, but we can't argue over that now, we will discuss it over all their corpses later," Said Xemnas. He and Ansem both summoned their Keyblades up front to fight.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some help here!" I yelled. And soon enough, Axel, Lea, Namine, and Xion were up front ready to fight. "Xion, you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I only lost about a quarter of my blood. Nothing to it," Said Xion. Holy shit. She lost that much blood and can fight? You CANNOT tell me that isn't totally kickass. She had Oathkeeper out and was prepared to fight.

"You ready brother?" Asked Axel.

"Nothing to it. Let's get it over with," Said Lea. Axel Summoned his keyblade and ran it through Lea. Lea dissapeared and Axel's Keyblade looked white hot to the touch.

Namine had a thin keyblade, it was green, and didn't look special at all. It looked like a katana and I knew it's name was Healing Wind. She swung it and air flowed all around us. When it did, I felt a lot more awake. No wonder it's called that.

"Xemnas, now we fight," Said Ansem.

"Agreed," Said Xemnas. They both ran at us.

It took my brain a moment to process what had just happened. They ran at us, we were moving slowly. I get knocked upside the head by Kairi, everybody else gets hit by Xemnas or Ansem, there's rush of wind, I feel better, and we move noramally again.

"What in the hell?" I ask aloud. Next thing I now, I'm hit by Kairi again. "Kair? What are you doing?!" I asked she went to hit me again, but I dodged. I managed to get up. "Why are you attacking- whoa- me?" I asked. She said nothing. Instead, she summoned Destiny's place and tried to deck me with it. I used my Zero Blade to block it, but it created a very sharp pinging noise. It hurt my head insanely. She knocked me back and I noticed how everybody was barely holding up. Another rush of wind, I felt awake again. I realized that unless I did something with Kairi, I wouldn't be able to save her. I got up and I did the most sensible thing I could think of. And to those of you who think I kissed her, NO I did not. That would have not made as much sense as to what I really did, I tackled her and sent us both rolling across the rooftop. What? That doesn't make sense? Pfft, of course it does. I managed to pin her down and I saw why she was acting the way she was. It was literally staring me in the face. Her eyes had a weird insignia in them. It matched up to the thing on that one guys chest. How do I fix something like that? A nice focused blast should set her straight, but that wasn't my plan. I didn't really know what to do. It was pure luck that Namine sucks at aiming, she was going to hit me with a healing beam from her Keyblade, but she shot Kairi instead. It was focused, and it healed her, plus she was knocked back quite a bit. A bit too much. She fell off the side of the building.

RELAX. I managed to grab her by her elbow before she was too far gone. Too bad she came to right then. "Where am..." She looks down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She sreams bloody murder and looks up at me, "Well? Are you going to pull me up?" Yes, I was Kairi, you could be a bit more grateful for my quickness? I helped her up and she went to hug me, but I had to stop her (And it pained me to do that).

"Now's not the time. Try and help out Selphie and Yuffie. I'm going to finish these guys off," I said. Now for the big fight.

I performed my magnificent feat as I did fighting Vanitas, summoning two keyblades, then summonig one last one. I had reaper's beggining, but it looked different. It was blood red now instead of black. Oh, well. If I end up a heartless, all I can hope is that my friends kill me. What I held wasn't Reaper's Beggining, I now held Reaper's End. Then it hit me, the wave of energy that slowed us all down at first. I just sped up my walk and continued. Ir didn't take long for them to notice me. While Xemnas kept fighting the others, Ansem rushed me. He swung, and I blocked. but it had an effect nonetheless. I wouldn't be able to use my keyblade's ability because of that energy wave slowing us all down. I rushed forward and our keyblades sent sparks flying. We kept colliding our Keyblades, over and over. We had a small fireworks display going on. we kept going until it started. He got one godd hit in on me and I was sent flying with a gash in my chest. I hit the ground very heavily. I went to clutch my chest but I didn't feel my arm touch it. I looked down and saw that it was my arm, but it was black, and I had claws. "Am I... becoming a Heartless?" I asked myself.

_"Him using two keyblades at once though... that's a risky move, it places strain on the heart..."_ I recalled Namine saying that and it confimed my beliefs. I was becoming a Heartless. I had reached my limit. But I won't stop. I never will. I stood back up and took a look at my arm. I rolled up my sleeve and saw that it faded into my skin. Oh well. I put my sleeve down and walked forward until I felt the energy wave. I checked my arm again and saw that it was becoming darker slowly. But it was. Oh well. I din't care for anything anymore really. I mean, if I'm going to cause havoc soon enough, why not start with the two guys who desrve it the most? I ran forward as fast as I could in my condition and my arm started to hurt horribly. Must be it spreading faster. I readied myself and I ripped right through Xemnas' back with my black arm. he turned and decked me full out. But I opened my hand and it acted like a hook, with my arm stuck in him, he couldn't do jack shit. He was losing blood pretty fast too. He tried everything he could, but soon enough, he died and dissapated. The energy field seemed to die with him. My arm stopped hurting, Right thenI knew I would finish this without becoming a heartless. I went to pick up my keyblde, but the second I did, I burnt my hand. I looked over and saw that every one was at Ansem's mercy. Lea was there now, they were all disarmed, and I was too far to help.

Then out of nowhere, Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie jump in! Talk about timing!

**Kairi's P.O.V**

"Sora! We'll take care of this guy, you just help them!" I yelled. I had Destiny's Place in my hand and I was ready for anything. The guy rushed us all, but Selphie and Yuffie went to the side and I ran forward and jumped. He went under me, but he manegd to grab me y the leg and yank me down. I hit that rooftop HARD. I didn't wate time though I stood up uneasily and tried to focus myself, but I couldn't for a moment. I almost died then too. He was about to cleave my head with his keyblade before Yuffie hit him from a distance with her keyblade's power. then selphie literally jumped in helicopter kicked him in the head. by then I could focus enough to fight. With him the way he was I threw my keyblade and hit him dead in the chest. But, unlike the other guy, instead of it going into him, I saw that when the keyblade connected with him, there was a flash and he was thrown backwards by the energy release. I ran forward knowing the best thing to do now. Everytime I got close to him I would stab as many times as I could before hving to move again. after a minute or so of this, I used all my strength in one final strike and the second it connected, I let my go limp. Since with all the other hits i was holding it, it limited the energy release. but this last hit, man did it explode in my face. I was thrown so far back, i nearly ened up off the other side of the building myself. After getting up, I walked over in time see his body dissapate. There was a few moments of silence... then we all cheered as loud as we could!

"Awwww Yeah! I'm glad that's over! But first, what the hell just happened!?"

"Who cares!? HUG ME BROTHER!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe Kairi! Man was I worried!"

"Me Too!"

"I am so relieved about all this!"

"Who's up for a nice celebration!? I knw I am!"

Everyody was relieved about what happened. And I was too! I honestly thought I was going to die tonight, but I should have known better... he will always be there for me.

**On the way to Sora's house**

It took me a while to notice it, but I eventually did.

"Sora, what's wrong with your arm? It's all black," I said.

"I'll explain tomorrow. It's late now, and we should each get home," Said Sora.

I decided that it was best that we did that because of all that happened tonight. We both went home and that night, I decided, I never slept so soundly with Sora holding me.

_**And that marks the end of the Ansem and Xemnas ARC. The next ARC You'll see why Sora's arm stopped spreading, what became of Riku, and what happens do to the shift in time.**_

_**Did I give ya plenty to think about and rage at me for sticking it in your head? Good. Well, I'll leave it at that and please review on what you think I should do for the next ARC and I'll see if I can work it in. (Please don't say Yaoi. If you do, I kill someone off. Don't try me.)**_


End file.
